The Evil Prince
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Soy simplemente su sirvienta...un juguete, pero no puedo evitar el hecho... de que me enamoré de él...LenXMiku...Lemmon y un poco de tensión sexual. Chap. 16 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Simplemente...esto no me lo había esperado.**

¿Has soñado alguna vez con un príncipe azul que llegue en caballo blanco? Yo sí, pues les diré algo curioso, yo trabajo para un príncipe como sirvienta o "criada" como se dice hoy en día, pero no es de esos príncipes que te dicen cosas bonitas o te hacen sentir feliz y cómoda, no, él no es así, él es otro tipo de príncipe, es uno que a sus 16 años ya ha matado a todo un ejército, destruido aldeas y robado el dinero de sus propios ciudadanos, pero aún así…yo lo amo.

Sí, lo amo, a pesar de ser malo y despiadado, pero puede llegar a ser muy dulce y tierno…Yo y mis hermanas fuimos reclutadas de una pequeña villa al otro lado del bosque con tan solo 12 me vine para cuidar y servir a este príncipe que tenía 14, en ese entonces era un caprichoso…conforme los años pasaron él fue mejorando su actitud. Somos 4 las que servimos a este "señor" yo y 3 hermanas más, Yowane Haku de 18 , Akita Neru de 16 , Kasane Teto, y aunque no lo parezca de 31 años, y al final estoy yo Hatsune Miku de 14…eso me pone como la más pequeña de las 4, aunque no seamos hermanas de sangre nos queremos mucho, nos protegemos y contamos secretos, gracias a esto supe que Neru y Teto querían al príncipe…Neru presume de que por tener 16 puede llegar a seducir al príncipe, pero yo tengo un secreto, un secreto mío y del príncipe el cual no puedo contarles a ellas…tal vez suene algo fuerte…No, no estoy embarazada de él si es lo que creyeron, aún soy muy joven para embarazarme además no puedo por un problema en mi niñez…Creo que me estoy saliendo del tema…como iba diciendo es algo fuerte, yo soy el juguete personal del príncipe, pero no cualquier juguete que puede golpear o herir, no, hace más bien cosas placenteras conmigo, soy un juguete sexual… le doy mi cuerpo para que haga con él lo que quiera…Neru presume de haberse acostado con él 2 veces, pero lo que no sabe es que yo me he acostado con él más de 10 veces, se que suena como si fuera una perra o algo así pero no lo soy, me entrego a él por amor y no por ser una dejada como Neru.

Neru y Teto no saben que estoy enamorada del príncipe, y no quiero que sepan puesto que ambas son muy malas…harían lo que fuera para enamorar al príncipe, pero él no se interesa en ellas… sé que esto puede llegar a sonar algo egoísta pero creo que solo se fija en mí. Todo esto del juguete empezó creo que desde que llegué…soy como el sirviente personal para él pues mi atuendo es diferente al de mis hermanas y tiene un secreto oscuro, con este traje el príncipe puede cogerme con mayor facilidad… como había dicho todo empezó desde que llegué con mis hermanas…

**Flash Back **

_Yo y mis hermanas nos encontrábamos en el jardín de la casa, no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, era acogedor. La casa se encontraba en la pequeña villa al otro lado del bosque shota, un extraño nombre para un bosque. Escuché el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje llegar hasta la entrada de la casa, también escuché el barullo de la gente, debía de tratarse de alguien importante pues la gente no solía hacer eso cada vez que un carruaje llegaba, mamá nos llamó a todas. Fuimos hacia la entrada y ahí fue cuando vi por primera vez un carruaje de la realeza, recubierto de oro con hermosos y llamativos adornos, del cual bajo un joven de cabellera azul de no más o menos 18 años, se acercó a donde estábamos y se presentó de manera formal._

_-Mucho gusto soy Kaito Shion, el conde del Reino Kagamine – Dijo quitándose el sombrero de copa que llevaba._

_- ¿Qué tal…señor? ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Dijo mamá colocándose justo enfrente de mí como protegiéndome._

_-Vine a buscar a unas jovencitas para que vayan a servir al príncipe Kagamine- Al escuchar eso las chicas se pusieron algo emocionadas, servir a un príncipe, el sueño de cualquier chica._

_-Lo siento mucho señor, pero no puedo ayudarle a cumplir con eso- Dijo con determinación y algo molesta, nuestra madre. _

_-Por favor mamá déjanos ir, no seremos más un estorbo- Dijo Neru algo irritada por el comportamiento de Mamá _

_-Cariño no son un estorbo, no las dejare, son lo único que tengo- Dijo ella abrazándome, Yo tampoco quería sepárame de ella, aunque no fuese mi madre biológica, yo la quería como si lo fuera._

_-No sé tú pero yo me voy con el conde- Dijo Teto, Neru la siguió y después Haku. Las tres subieron al carruaje sintiéndose soñadas, yo en cambio estaba debatiéndome en dejar a mi madre o irme con Kaito-san_

_-Faltas tú preciosa- Dijo Kaito mientras me tendía su mano para que lo siguiera_

_-Mamá…-Fue lo que pronuncie y la mire preocupada…ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Todo estará bien cariño- Dijo esto y me dio un beso en la frente como señal de despedida. _

_-Te quiero mami- le di un abrazo y tome la mano de Kaito para que me ayudara a subir al carruaje. Por dentro era aun más bello, estaba tapizado con una tela muy fina color rojo carmesí, adornos como coronas resplandecían de entre los asientos. Todo el camino me la pase mirando por la ventana y mis hermanas estaban entretenidas charlando con el Conde, observe como la villa desaparecía para dejar ver al bosque y después a la ciudad o el Reino Kagamine. Nos detuvimos y Kaito fue el primero en bajar seguido de las demás y al final yo claro, me sorprendí mucho al observar lo que se encontraba frente a mí, un enorme castillo de un extravagantemente amarillo con un sinfín de adornos dorados, el joven conde caminó hasta llegar a la gran puerta color rojo con cerraduras de oro puro, la abrió para después anunciar:_

_-Señor, traje lo que me encargó- Dicho esto nos dejó espacio para pasar, ahí se encontraba en su gran trono dorado sentado esperando nuestra entrada._

_-Bien hecho Kaito, puedes retirarte- Kaito-san hizo un reverencia para después desaparecer por la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo _

–_Bienvenidas, están aquí para servirme, creo que ya lo sabían ¿no?- Asentimos y él sonrió –Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, príncipe de este reino- se levantó y camino hacia nosotras- Digan sus apellidos y edades por favor- ¿Por qué no quería el nombre?_

_-Yowane, 16 años señor-Haku tan tímida como siempre. Sonreí por la forma en que lo dijo._

_-Akita, 14 años- Neru lo dijo de una forma ¿Seductora? A lo que el príncipe sonrió._

_-Kasane, aunque no lo parezca 29 años- Teto sonrió enérgicamente y el príncipe la vio confundido, y como no iba a estarlo, Teto parecía de 14. Era mi turno y no quería llamar la atención, ya que Neru había puesto sus ojos en él._

_-Hatsune…12 años…Señor- Sonrió y me miró de manera pervertida, eso no me gustó para nada, intenté no llamar su atención, lo dije de manera nerviosa, no lo dije seductoramente, no lo incite ni nada parecido._

_-Bien, hay exactamente 4 habitaciones, en cada una hay un atuendo que usaran, todos son iguales porque no quiero favoritismos, vayan se encuentran en el segundo piso- Yo hice una reverencia en cambio Neru y Teto se fueron directo a las escaleras y Haku, bueno Haku se quedó de tímida como siempre, me acerqué a ella y le sonreí, me siguió al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos las chicas ya se habían instalado y se estaban probando los uniformes, fui a mi respectiva habitación, justo al final del pasillo, así nos repartíamos las cosas, la menor al final. Al entrar encontré ese precioso uniforme, me alegraba saber que era largo y no mostraba alguna parte del cuerpo a excepción de las manos. Me lo probé y me quedo perfecto, salí de la habitación con el uniforme al igual que las demás y nos preparamos para bajar. Ya una vez abajo ahí estaba otra vez, sentado en el trono dorado, guapo como cuando lo vi por primera vez…alejé ese pensamiento de mi mente, él era un príncipe y yo una plebeya nunca pasaría nada. Nos miró con ojo crítico para después levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación, solté un suspiro. Se levantó y llegó hasta nosotras._

_-Bien cada quien se encargará de algo diferente, habrá quien me trate a mí personalmente, habrá quien hará el aseo, alguien que cocine y alguien que lavará mi ropa- vi como le brillaban los ojos a Neru al escuchar lo primero que podríamos hacer._

_-Bien, pues… ¿Quién tendrá qué?- Dijo Haku para sorpresa de todas._

_-Mmm… ¡Akita!…-La llamó _

_-¿Si?- Contestó ansiosa _

_-Harás el aseo en todo el castillo-_

_-Pero-_

_-Nada de peros, ve y empieza tu trabajo-Dijo mientras Neru maldecía por lo bajo para irse a quien sabe donde desapareciendo._

_-Kasane, lavarás la ropa- Teto asintió y como si fuera el capitán o algo así levanto la mano en señal de saludo o retirada._

_-Yowane cocinarás, la cocina se encuentra por allá- dijo apuntando hacia la derecha, Haku asintió y se dirigió a la pequeña puerta que conducía a la cocina. El último trabajo que quedaba era el de servirlo personalmente. Tragué grueso._

_-Hatsune, sígueme por favor- asentí y lo seguí, en el camino solo podía admirar su atuendo muy amarillo con pequeños toques negros que resaltaban entre tanto amarillo, su cabello se encontraba amarado en una coleta alta pero pequeña con un listón negro. Llegamos a algo que parecía una pequeña oficina, entro él y después yo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el escritorio que se encontraba en aquella habitación._

_-Ahora tú me servirás personalmente, Toma- Dijo extendiéndome algo que parecía un paquete- pruébatelo- dicho esto apuntó a una pequeña cortina, me metí detrás y me vestí con el nuevo atuendo. Era igual no había mucha diferencia con el otro, solo que este tenía unas líneas algo marcadas y parecía que tenía puesto un corsé, Salí y me dijo-Oh, Perfecta- Se acercó a mí y susurro un montón de palabras que no entendí… lo siguiente que sucedió fue muy rápido para mí. Me besó y…y…me hizo suya en esa misma habitación…en cierta forma fue algo doloroso ya que fue mi primera vez y a la vez fue placentero. Casi todos los días lo hacíamos y siempre era en esa habitación, lejos de los demás que podrían escuchar._

**Fin del Flash Back**


	2. Chapter 2 Simples cariños, y sorpresas

**Simples cariños, y algunas sorpresas.**

Con el paso del tiempo lentamente me fui enamorando del príncipe, el cual odia que le diga señor… llegó a ser muy despistado y algo atrevido.

Me encontraba pensando en sobre cómo le haría, cómo ocultaría mi secreto a las chicas, él me tomó desprevenida…tomó mi cintura y me apegó a él.

-¿En qué piensas princesa?- Si, me dice princesa, porque eso soy para él una princesa. Volteé a ambos lados esperando que no hubiese nadie.

-Señor, no podemos hacer esto-dije intentando soltarme pero me apegó aun más

-No me gusta que me digas señor, ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo? Después de todo este es mi castillo-Dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi oído.

-No…- la puerta abrió abruptamente haciendo que nos separáramos, yo algo sonrojada claro está.

-¡Len!- Dijo Gakupo, el conde del Reino Megurine, normalmente nos visitaba-Hola preciosa Miku, veo que has crecido- dijo mientras me tomaba de la barbilla y me acercaba a su rostro, debía admitir que estaba bastante guapo.

-¿Qué quieres Gakupo?- Dijo mientras me separaba de Gakupo, se veía que estaba celoso. Sonreí.

-Oh, he traído a su prometida- ¿eh?... ¿escuche bien?... ¿Acaso dijo prometida?

-¿Prometida?- pregunte en un susurro, no quería que me escucharan. Nunca me había dicho que tenía una prometida.

-La Duquesa Luka Megurine- dijo para dejar ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados, tenía finas facciones y sus ojos eran celestes. Era de verdad muy Bella.

-Hola Len Cariño, veo que no la has cambiado- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo- No espera, esta es otra, ¿Dónde está la chiquilla de cabello verde?-¿Pelo verde? ¿Había alguien anterior a mí?

-Se fue- dijo simplemente – Parece que tu no lo has cambiado- Luka sonrió, volteé y a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello café castaño, muy lindo.

-Bien, llévame a tu oficina, vine a divertirme un rato- Len asintió y se llevó a Luka dejándome sola con…el chico de cabello castaño. Gakupo se fue cerrando la puerta, provocando un gran escándalo que dejo un silencio nada incómodo, el chico rompió dicho silencio.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?- Dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por mí

-Hola- respondí tímidamente.

-Meito-me dijo su nombre mientras me daba la mano como saludo.

-Miku- dije estrechando su mano. Meito…su nombre me recordaba al de nuestra madre Meiko… ¿Tendrán algo que ver con mamá? …No…Creo.

-Lindo nombre- Dijo sonriéndome, me recordó a mamá.

-Gracias- Dije apenada…era algo vergonzoso que me hicieran cumplidos.

-Bien, como mi ama está ocupada…podríamos pasear por el palacio-Dijo invitándome.

-Está bien…disculpa, ¿Es difícil de tratar?-Pregunté algo curiosa, esa duda me invadió cuando le habló de esa manera al príncipe.

-Algo así, es caprichosa y mandona- Solté una risita, el rostro que puso fue algo gracioso.

-Vaya…el Príncipe es algo parecido- Asintió y volví a sonreír. No recuerdo bien lo que me había dicho pero eso hizo que me riera muy fuerte, enseguida escuche como la puerta de la oficina se abría y por ella aparecía Len con el cabello suelto, la ropa desalineada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, también apareció Luka con el ceño fruncido y el cabello alborotado, las mejillas muy sonrojadas y se cubría el pecho. No era difícil saber lo que estaban haciendo. Me disculpé e hice una reverencia para después retirarme en compañía de Meito. Llegamos al jardín del palacio, era muy hermoso con una gran fuente rodeada de muchas macetitas y arbustos. Nos sentamos en unas de las miles de bancas que había ahí, parecía un gran parque en lugar de jardín. Platicamos sobre cómo eran nuestros amos y resulto ser que Meito tenía el mismo secreto que yo pero con la Duquesa. De verdad teníamos mucho en común, resulto ser un chico encantador y atento al igual que amable. En medio de la conversación se acercó a mí, no me moleste en separarme o alejarme pues sabía lo que iba a ser, quería que hiciera eso. Se acercó cada vez más y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos al igual que yo, esperé a que llegará, comenzó como un pequeño roce algo inexperto, sus labios eran algo traviesos y se movían sigilosamente, el beso se tornó algo más apasionado, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y él colocó sus manos en mi cintura acercándome más, si es que se podía, lo que arruinó el momento fue el grito de la Duquesa, llamándolo.

-¡Meito! ¡Ya nos retiramos! ¡Meito!- En ese momento nos separamos jadeando, él se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto y la ropa desordenada, yo de seguro me veía igual. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos adentro, en el camino Meito entrelazó su mano con la mía, fue algo mágico. Al entrar nos encontramos con la Duquesa y el Príncipe, ella nos veía de forma pícara, creo que fue por la manera en la que estaba Meito, con la ropa desordenada, y porque estábamos tomados de las manos. El Príncipe en cambio nos veía con el ceño fruncido, bueno veía a Meito de esa manera.

-Parece que se divirtieron- Dijo la Duquesa lo hizo que me sonrojara fuertemente -Bien, ya nos vamos, Meito despídete de… ¿Hatsune?- Volteo a ver a Len que asintió dándole razón, ella sonrió y se retiró por la puerta que estaba abierta por Gakupo.

-No te preocupes, convenceré a la Duquesa para poder venir a verte- me dijo Meito, de verdad que es un encanto o ¿no?

-Está bien, nos vemos luego- Dije tímidamente, sonrió y me dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-Adiós pequeña- Me dio un beso en la frente y se retiró.

-Hermosa Miku, nos veremos luego- Dijo Gakupo

-Ya se van- Dijo Len molesto.-Largo- fue un mandato que fue ignorado por Gakupo que camino hasta mí y me acarició la cabeza.

-Adiós hermosa Miku-san- Me dio un beso en la cabeza y después se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Volteé hacia Len que se encontraba mirando con cierta rabia a la puerta por donde Gakupo, Meito y Luka se habían ido, despegó la mirada de la puerta y me vio a mí, me dio la espalda y dijo

-¡Hatsune, a mi oficina!- Gritó muy enojado

-Pero…-Trate de pronunciar pero se me adelantó, de nuevo.

-¡Ahora!... Te espero ahí- Se dirigió a su oficina y dio un portazo. Solo solté un suspiro, no había hecho nada malo o ¿sí?... Lo dudo mucho.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3 Un simple¿castigo?

**Advertencia: **_LEMMON_

**Un simple…¿castigo? **

-¿Qué hice?- Pronuncie bajito. Escuché la risa burlona de Neru, y ahí se encontraba ella, riendo casi a carcajadas entre tanta risa dijo

-Miku-san esta en problemas- Ese tonito burlón comenzaba a molestar.

-Neru…-La mire mal y fui a la oficina, algo malo sucedería eso presentía.

Llegué a la puerta de la oficina, suspire profundo y di dos ligeros golpecitos, enseguida se escuchó un "¡Pasa!" molesto por parte del Príncipe. Entré muy lentamente, tenía algo de miedo…Diablos, ¿Qué había hecho?... Ya una vez dentro cerré la puerta lentamente, bajo la mirada del él. La cerré y volví a suspirar, le estaba dando la espalda, me volteé y ahí estaba él, de pie y de brazos cruzados viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-Siéntate- Dijo el mandato con una voz muy fría, esa voz la usaba cuando peleaba con otras ciudades haciendo temblar de miedo a todo el que lo enfrente. Me senté tan rápido como termino de decirme eso. Esperaba atenta a sus movimientos, se quedó mirándome por largo rato, el ambiente estaba tenso, no podía dirigirle la mirada así que agaché la cabeza y dije:

-¿Qué sucede…Señor?- La manera en que lo dije fue con un deje de miedo, eso era lo que tenía, miedo, mucho miedo a que se enojara de verdad conmigo. Soltó un bufido y se puso justo enfrente de mí, se recargó en el escritorio y no dijo nada, en todo ese tiempo me la pase mirando mis manos, con las cuales jugaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó ahí afuera?- Dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla para que lo mirara, lo mire confundida, en su mirada se detonaba la ira y los celos, nunca antes lo había visto así. -¿Por qué esa despedida tan afectuosa?- Por fin comprendí, estaba celoso de Meito y esa atracción que se creó entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué los celos?- él se sorprendió por la pregunta y sonrió malévolamente lo que me sacó un escalofrío.

-¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?...Tú me perteneces, desde la primera vez que estuviste aquí- Dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla a lo cual me sonrojé.

-Sí pero, no tienes que hacer berrinche para tener mi atención- Le sonreí tiernamente mientras él se sonrojaba, se veía muy lindo sonrojado. Sonrió nuevamente y la caricia pasó de mi mejilla a mi nuca, me acercó a él y me besó, la otra mano se paseo por mi pecho y de ahí bajo a la falda del uniforme, me separé un poco de Len por la impresión pero me volvió a besar. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me levanté de la silla con ayuda de Len, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo a él, lentamente bajó sus manos a mi cadera y jalo de la falda haciendo que me la quitara, dejando a la vista mis piernas cubiertas por medias de red, como él me pidió. También jalo de las mangas y las muñecas, dejo que el traje oculto se mostrara, un corsé completo color verde, con ataduras negras y encaje del mismo color, me volvió a tomar de la cintura, me levantó y me dejó encima del escritorio, quitando las cosas que había claro está. Sus besos se pasaron a mi cuello, sentía como dejaba marcas a mordiscos y chupetones. Aproveche ese acto y le quité el sacó amarillo y la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho. Sentí como desabrochaba el corsé y acariciaba mi espalda, de un jalón me quitó el corsé dejándome a su merced, acarició mis pechos de manera dulce y tierna sacándome varios suspiros, su boca se entretuvo con uno de mis pechos, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo, en ese tiempo estaba arañando su espalda al momento en el que gemía por más. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mi entrepierna y la acarició suavemente, a lo que gemí fuertemente, gemí aun más cuando introdujo su dedo en mi húmeda cavidad, lentamente aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas haciéndome gritar, literalmente. Su pantalón se notaba muy apretado, una de mis manos bajo hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, liberando el miembro real, lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo deliciosamente, sacándole gruñidos y gemidos a Len. Al no soportarlo me tomo de la cadera y se introdujo en mí. Se movió muy rápido al momento en que se introdujo, me aferré fuertemente a su espalda, enterrando mis uñas en esta y mordiendo ligeramente su hombro y cuello, llegó el momento y ambos nos corrimos gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Me separé de él y me comencé a vestir rápidamente al igual que Len, una vez lista me dispuse a retirarme, me acerqué a la puerta, no sin antes despedirme del Príncipe, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta Len me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

-¿S-señor?- Dije nerviosa y confundida.

-No tienes por qué llamarme Señor, Miku- Me abrazó de la cintura y me susurró al oído- Recuerda, este es nuestro lugar en el cual no podemos decir formalidades- Dicho esto me besó tiernamente. -¿Comprendes?-

-Si Señ…digo Len- Me sonrió y volvió a besarme, me dirigí a la puerta y me retire por ella para después ir a ayudar en la cocina a Haku. Momentos después entró Len a la cocina y como era de esperarse me tomó de la cintura y besó mi mejilla, a Haku no le oculto nada, en ella sí confío, desde que comencé con esto del juguete, le dije todo, exactamente todo pero sin detalles, ella me dijo que no me preocupara, me dijo que no le diría nada a las chicas… ¿Quisieras saber sobre su amor secreto? ¿Sí?, Bueno pues a ella le gusta Kaito, el conde de este mismo reino, el mismo chico que nos trajo con Len. Haku nos veía de manera tierna, me sonrojé pues cambio de tierna y tímida a pícara y morbosa. Soltó una risita poco inocente.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a cenar?- Dijo Len aún sin soltarme.

- Oh, pues algo especial…Señor- Dijo Haku regresando a su estado normal, tímido e inocente. Las manos de Len subieron de mi cintura a justo debajo de mis pechos, Haku se percató de esto y sonrió picaronamente.- Si quiere, los puedo dejar solos-

-Por favor, Yowane- Dijo sonriéndole a Haku, ella asintió y se retiró de la cocina. Pero no sin antes decir.

-No hagan nada cerca de la comida por favor- Me sonrojé hasta el tope y todo por la pequeña e "inocente" broma de Haku.

-¿Porqué solos?- Pregunté mientras me volteaba y le plantaba un pequeño beso en los labios a Len haciendo que se sonrojara.

-oh…eso es…porque- decía entre besos, claro que él era quien los proporcionaba. Me apegó a él tomándome por la cintura, me arrastró hasta la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina y me sentó en ella poniéndose él entre mis piernas, aun no había intentado quitarme el vestido, eso significaba que no haríamos nada. Lo abracé por el cuello y él me abrazó de la cintura, y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le dije en un susurro.

-Bien pues, iremos a visitar a mi hermana- ¿Hermana? ¿Tenía hermana?... Dios que perdida estoy.

-¿Hoy?- Pregunté y el negó con la cabeza

-Será hasta mañana, quiero _divertirme_ esta noche- Mordió mi lóbulo después de decir eso de manera sensual y pervertida. Lo que hice fue soltar una risita, su aliento que causaba cosquillas. Lo que rompió el bello momento fue el enorme estruendo de la puerta principal abrirse, me separé de Len y me bajé de la mesa para salir de la cocina seguida de Len. Al llegar a la puerta nos encontramos con Kaito y Haku, la cual se veía algo nerviosa por estar sola con Kaito, sonreí con dulzura, ella siempre sería así de tímida.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4 Simples, pero celos

**Simples, pero son celos…**

-¿Qué pasa, Kaito?- Preguntó Len con voz grave y algo aterradora, pero Kaito ni se inmutó. Sólo sonrió y Len frunció el ceño.

- La princesa Miki viene de visita, señorito Len- Lo último lo dijo con burla, Len se veía irritado. Por cierto… ¿Quién era Miki?, le iba a preguntar a Haku cuando me di cuenta de que ya se había ido a la cocina.

-Está bien- dijo Len, Kaito se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Miki, era una chica de cabello rojizo y rosado con un adorable gallito en su cabello, ojos azules y facciones algo infantiles.

-¡Len-kun!- Dijo en el momento en que corría hacia él y, literalmente, se le abalanzaba. Una gotita recorrió mi frente, ella sí que era infantil. Pero de cierta forma me puse algo celosa por el hecho de que se llevaran con tanta confianza.

-Hola Miku-chan, no te había visto- Dijo Kaito sonriente.

-Hola, Kaito-niisan- Dije inocentemente mientras veía como se sonrojaba ligeramente, ¿Por qué niisan? Dirán, lo que sucede es que él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, tanto que Kaito me protegía como un hermano desde la primera vez que estuve aquí, lo que él no sabe es que soy el juguete sexual de Len.

-¿Nii-san?- Preguntó una voz detrás de mí, al voltear me encontré con Len casi fulminando con la mirada a Kaito y a Miki tomada muy fuerte del cuello de Len, este la sostenía de la cintura, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mis celos, pero no se daría cuenta tan fácilmente, yo sabía disimular a la perfección.

-Sipi- contesté juguetonamente mientras tomaba del brazo a Kaito e intentaba esconderme detrás de él. Len pasó de su expresión de serenidad a una donde su ceño se fruncía demasiado.

-Y, ¿Porqué?- Preguntó molesto.

-Porque desde que llegó aquí la he cuidad como un Hermano Mayor- Sonrió y levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación. Len negó y luego sonrió macabramente, algo malo iba a decir.

-Lamento decirte que no la has cuidado muy bien que se diga- Oh, oh…Maldito, estaba jugando con fuego…

-¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kaito confundido

-A que…-No lo deje continuar

-¡No le hagas caso nii-san!, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?... Adiós Señor, Princesa Miki- dije dando una reverencia y empujando a Kaito a la salida. Sabía que al regresar tendría un castigo… Pensándolo bien, ese castigo no sonaba tan mal. Sabía qué clase de castigos daba Len, te torturaba de la manera más placentera posible, bueno, me castigaba solo a mí. Me encantaban esos castigos, sí, era una masoquista total.

* * *

**Lamento mucho que sea tan cortito, se me fue la inspiración, gomene! TTwTT**

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5 'Principe malvado'

**Ahora sé porqué 'el príncipe malvado'…**

Fue un paseo muy, muy largo, lo que no quería era llegar a casa, pero como siempre la princesa que estaba de visita tenía que irse. Durante la cena todos los presentes estaban hablando, a excepción de Len y yo, pero aunque no dijese nada, podía sentir su fuerte y pervertida mirada sobre mí. Cuando por fin la cena terminó, Haku recogió los platos y las demás se fueron a sus habitaciones, una vez que Haku desapareció por la puerta de la cocina decidí levantarme pero la voz de Len me lo impidió.

-Hatsune- dijo fríamente, lo que hizo que me diera un escalofrío.

-¿Si, señor?- Me volteé a verlo y su mirada era dura, muy dura. Tragué duro.

-No podemos hablar aquí, vamos a mi oficina- dijo mientras se levantaba sin mirarme para después ir a su lugar de tranquilidad. Solté un suspiro agotado y lo seguí, algo sucedería, Len me castigaría. En el camino no pronuncie una sola palabra, estaba nerviosa…los castigos de Len podían llegar a ser sádicos….bueno, eso y que en parte eran placenteros para mí y para él. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y dejo que yo entrara primero, estaba serio y su mirada irradiaba enojo y en cierta forma celos. Baje la mirada y entré, mientras que una sonrisita aparecía en mi rostro, pero fue borrada rápidamente al escuchar como Len cerraba la puerta de manera violenta. Me detuve enfrente de su escritorio mientras jugueteaba con mis manos y mi mirada estaba hacia el suelo. Escuché sus pasos que se acercaban a donde yo estaba, me pasaron y llegaron hasta el escritorio y Len se sentó en la silla reclinable que tenía. Sentía su mirada pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder sostener aquella mirada.

-Miku- Pronunció ronco y temible, eso me sacó otro escalofrío- ¿Porqué te fuiste con "Kaito-niisan" por tanto tiempo?- imitó la manera en que le había dicho a Kaito pero eso no le quitaba lo tenebroso.

-Yo…esto…- me era imposible no tartamudear…no quería decirle que el hecho por el cual me fui fue porque él mismo me provocó.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?- gritó justo cuando se levantó y golpeó fuertemente el escritorio…Dios…sí que estaba enojado.

-Yo…-medité un momento las palabras que diría y tenía las palabras perfectas para hacerlo repelar más- Me fui con él porque lo quiero…a mí… ¡a mí me gusta Kaito-niisan!- Eso no debí haberlo dicho, lo sabía, todo estaba planeado, quería ver su reacción, eso era todo. En el momento en que dije eso levanté la mirada encontrándome con un Len totalmente sorprendido, pero eso duró poco, pues frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Noté como sus manos se formaban en puños, creo que quizá me había pasado un poquito. Escuche que reía por lo bajo, eso me pareció extraño. Levantó la mirada y era muy, pero muy pervertida…esa mirada no la había visto antes, tragué duro.

-Pensé que esta noche sería _un poco_ divertida, pero veo que me equivoque- dijo con una sonrisa que decía en letras grandes "PERVERTIDO", ahí fue donde me puse nerviosa.

-¿Q-Qué quiere decir?- Estaba nerviosa extremadamente.

-Te lo pondré simple, Miku- se alejó del escritorio y se acercó a mí, posó su mano en mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello dulcemente. – a ti, te castigaré y luego iré con Akita para pasar la noche- ¿qué?...¿enserio?...bien, si así quería jugar, pues así jugaré… y espero que no se enoje porque él hizo lo mismo. Disimule los celos que lentamente se formaban.

-Pero…yo no hice nada malo- dije con inocencia, eso era el punto débil de Len, usar lo poco de inocencia que me quedaba para salir de algún lio.

-Esta vez eso no te ayudará- dijo sonrojado, era de esperarse.

-Pero…yo creí que si- de nuevo a la inocencia, ese era mi elemento. Sonreí cuando volvió a sonrojarse pero más llamativamente.

-Miku, odio cuando lo pones tan difícil- habló rápidamente-pero, no hay de otra…tendré que castigarte- se acercó y besó mi frente. Solté un suspiro y sonreí pícaramente.

-Ya que, quizá mañana encuentre algo con que entretenerme…ya que estaré sola en el castillo- dije alegre e "inocente". Len frunció el ceño, esa era la expresión que quería ver.

-Lo dudo mucho, Kaito irá con nosotros…así que tienes que buscar otra cosa- dijo molesto, creo que entendió el doble sentido. Yo, simplemente sonreí.

-¿Quién habló de hacer algo con Kaito-niisan?-inocencia, dulce inocencia.

-Basta de charla, prepárate para tu castigo- Dijo y…me besó.

No diré mucho de eso del castigo, prácticamente se estaba castigando a él mismo en lugar de ser yo la afectada. Los gemidos de ambos eran muy constantes, cada tiempo se rozaban nuestras pieles desnudas haciendo un sexy y excitante baile erótico. Su boca recorría cada parte de mi delicado cuerpo, y mis manos traviesas jugaban con su miembro de la realeza. Terminamos teniendo sexo que nunca antes habíamos tenido, estaba agotada pero Len no, suponía que en ese momento se iría con Neru-chan para pasar aquella esperada noche, pero me equivoque, la misma rutina se repitió unas….5 o 6 veces, o quizá un poco más. Después de esto ahora sí se fue con Neru dejándome sola mientras me vestía en la oficina. Una sonrisa juguetona y maquiavélica apareció en mi rostro, mañana sería entretenido cuando Len-kun regresara. Salí lentamente de la habitación y sigilosamente me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando cruce por la puerta de Neru no pude evitar oír esos perturbadores sonidos…Bueno, cuando salían mientras nosotros estábamos en eso eran simplemente excitantes, pero mientras yo no estaba en eso pensaba que era simplemente repugnante. Pasé por la puerta de Haku y esta salió mirándome confundida.

-Escuché subir al Príncipe y creí que vendría contigo- le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Al parecer me ha cambiado-dije con falsa melancolía, Haku se acercó y me abrazó, notando la tristeza cómo mensaje subliminal en aquella oración.

Me separé de Haku y fui a mi habitación, una vez que cerré la puerta me quité el vestido como si este quemara, con ese vestido me di cuenta que de verdad yo sólo era un juguete para Len, eso y nada más. Me coloqué algo más cómodo, una bata rosada que estaba en aquella habitación, me pregunté de cuantas chicas habrían estado ahí antes, no le tome importancia y me acomodé en la amplia cama para después caer rendida, agotada por lo final que hicimos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias, Gracias! Muchas Gracias! por sus lindos reviews que hacen que me ponga a pensar y que la inspiración me llegue, n.n. Pero minna...les tengo una mala noticia... Ettoo... no podré subir caps. durante esta semana, estaré un tanto ocupada, hay miles de proyectos en mi escuela y un montón de tarea, que la verdad, no sé si pueda...y creo que no podré... pero no se desesperen, regresaré! me gustarían que fuesen pasientes... Gracias.. bien, y al fic! espero les guste n.n **

* * *

**Sólo es una simple pero dulce palabra… "Venganza"**

Al día siguiente desperté alegre, tenía un buen plan…no podía fallar, definitivamente esto pondría los celos de Len a flor de piel. Me levanté y me cambié, me dirigí al baño y en el camino me encontré con Akita que veía victoriosa, yo en cambio le mandé una mirada retadora que no tardó en responder. Cuando salí del baño bajé por las escaleras junto con las demás para llegar a la puerta principal y así despedirnos del Príncipe y de Akita. El primero tuvo el descaro de ignorarme y no mandarme ni siquiera una insignificante mirada de adiós o algo, y la segunda…Bueno, ella simplemente me vio mal y sonrió socarronamente. Solté un bufido.

-Bien, regresaremos después del ocaso- dijo Len dándonos la espalda.

-Sí, su alteza- respondimos con una reverencia. Haku y Teto se estaban retirando, yo eché una miradita y Kaito estaba en la puerta recibiendo las ordenes que Len le estaba dando, ahí aproveché para hacer una travesurilla. Me acerqué a ellos y abracé a Kaito provocando que este se sonrojara y que Len enfureciera la mirada.

-Kaito-niisan, por favor ten cuidado- lo miré con inocencia.

-ehh…no te preocupes Miku, todo estará bien- dijo acariciando mi cabeza sonrojado. Le mandé una dulce mirada, me separé un poco de él. Jalé de su brazo haciendo que se agachará ligeramente y besé su mejilla, todo frente a Len quien no dejaba de ver a Kaito con la mirada fulminante.

-Bien, nos vemos luego- me separé de él y me retiré despidiéndome con la mano, una vez que me fije que no podían verme solté un suspiro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Cuando volteé me encontré con Haku.

-¿Qué?... Haku-chan no te preocupes, Kaito-san solo es un amigo cercano- sonreí nerviosamente ante la mirada expectante de Haku.

-Entonces, ¿Esto es algo para poner celoso al Príncipe?- preguntó poniendo su dedo en su mentón pensativa. Sonreí, Haku podía llegar a ser muy persuasiva.

-Sí, Haku tienes razón- le sonreí y ella me correspondió- Pero, solo es una parte del plan que tengo-

-¿Plan?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, una pregunta- la miré seria- ¿Qué tan celoso se pondría Len si me encontrase con Gakupo-Kun en _eso_?-

-Oh, pues…se enojaría mucho…Miku, ¿no crees que es demasiado?- preguntó preocupada.

-No- respondí con rapidez- Él hizo lo mismo, prácticamente tuvo sexo con Akita enfrente de mis narices- Estaba enojada, furiosa. Maldito Príncipe desgraciado. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Aún así lo amaba, aunque me lastimara tanto en el alma, lo amaba, eso me convierte en un masoquista total.

-Sí, lo sé…entonces, haz lo que debas hacer- sonrió muy dulcemente

-Gracias Haku- me acerqué a ella y la abracé. -Prometo no meter más a Kaito en esto ¿sí?- Me sonrió dulcemente.

La mañana pasó rápido, la tarde también y pronto llegó el momento en que Gakupo, el conde del reino megurine, llegaría al castillo para hacer…_varias cosas. _La enorme puerta de castillo rechinó, demostrando que mi invitado especial ya había llegado, bajé rápidamente encontrándome con Gakupo cerrando la gran puerta, me acerqué a él y lo saludé.

-Hola Gakupo-san- le dije amablemente mientras le sonreía.

-Hola, Hola pequeña Miku…si se puede saber… ¿para qué me pediste que viniera?- dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-OH, pues, sólo quería pasar un buen rato contigo, Gakupo-san- mi dulce, dulce inocencia me podía ayudar algunas veces. Al decir esto Kamui se sonrojó, se veía adorable…y muy, muy sexy, este sí que era un chico maduro, no como el mocoso que tengo como amo.

Nos pusimos a platicar sobre diversas cosas no muy importantes o relevantes, era interesante estar con él, sus gestos eran bastante graciosos. De tanta plática no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero ya empezaba a oscurecer, le dije que si quería podíamos pasar a mi habitación, lo cual no se negó. Una vez ahí seguimos hablando, esa vez de las relaciones amorosas, y….una cosa llevó a la otra, no me di cuenta cuando sucedió todo pero por alguna extraña razón ya me encontraba bajo aquel sexy conde, gimiendo por más. Él sí que sabía cómo coger de una buena y satisfactoria manera, era un experto total. Después de llegar al tan esperado clímax se disculpó por su comportamiento, pero yo le dije que no era nada, se arregló la ropa y se preparaba para irse, ya era de noche, y de seguro el Príncipe ya estaba por llegar, decidí colocarme la bata y acompañar a Gakupo hasta la puerta del castillo.

Cuando Gakupo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando al Príncipe del amarillo quién lo miro sorprendido y al dirigir su mirada hacia mí, frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, yo sólo le sonreí…esa era la expresión que quería conseguir, pero el ambiente se tensó poniendo incómodo a Gakupo.

-Esto…yo me voy, con su permiso su alteza- dijo agachándose en señal de despedida con respeto, se giró hacia mí y dijo- Nos vemos luego, Miku- salió rápidamente del castillo. Len le miró muy mal cuando se retiraba, posó su mirada en mí, pero antes de que dijera algo me le adelanté.

-Bien, Buenas Noches Señor y…Neru-chan- Después de decir esto subí rápidamente a la habitación, donde le puse seguro a la puerta, no quería que se metiera durante la noche y comenzara a acosarme con preguntas, me acomodé en la cama y me dispuse a dormir… Oh, Jesucristo, solo esperaba que mañana fuese un muy buen día, sería bastante interesante ver la reacción de mi príncipe.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Lamento haber metido a Gakupo en esto... pero era necesario! :D Okey! nos leemos hasta la proxima semana, lamento mucho no poder estar minna... **


	7. Chapter 7 Desayuno simple

**Hola minna-chama! he regresado! n.n debo decir que en los proyectos me fue genial, obtuve buenas calificaciones y un bello 3er. Lugar :3 Bueno, ya aquí la siguiente parte, espero les guste...**

* * *

**Desayuno simple, pero ayuda…**

Me levanté algo intrigada, quería saber qué sucedería, sabía que quizá Len estaría muy enojado, tal vez me trataría mal, quizá hasta me cambiara por Neru, estaba preparada para que alguna de esas cosas pasara. Me vestí con mi uniforme, aún era algo temprano pero de seguro Haku ya estaría despierta y preparando el desayuno, iría a ayudarla. Sigilosamente abrí la puerta, saqué la cabeza lentamente esperando no hacer ruido, debido a que mi cuarto estaba justo al lado de la habitación real, eso era mala suerte. Salí de mi cuarto y bajé directamente a la cocina, y efectivamente Haku se encontraba preparando el desayuno, ya lo tenía terminado y en una charola, se lo llevaría directamente al príncipe, era algunas veces un flojo para levantarse e ir a la cocina por un poco de comida.

-Buenos Días Haku-chan- Dije sobresaltando a Haku que se encontraba muy tranquila y en silencio en la cocina.

-Oh, Buenos días Miku- Tomó la charola con el desayuno y me lo pasó. –Ve a dárselo al príncipe, se cuidadosa, no seas brusca, y si te grita, sal rápidamente de ahí- le miré confundida.

-Pero, ¿De qué estás hablando? No puedo llevársela de seguro me gritara o intentara dañarme, no sé de lo que sea capaz cuando se enoja- le dije temerosa, ella posó una mano sobre mi hombro y me mandó un mirada relajante y tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila, le encantará que tú se lo lleves- Dijo dulcemente. –Anda ¿Qué esperas?- me dijo empujándome hacia la salida. Solté un suspiro. Me dirigí a la habitación con cautela. Llegué a la puerta, tenía miedo de entrar. Tragué duro. Toqué delicadamente la puerta abriéndola, me asomé con cuidado.

-¿Señor?...-Susurré temerosa, pero él se encontraba profundamente dormido, se encontraba en medio de la gran cama rodeado de miles de almohadas. Entré con la charola en las manos, cerré la puerta y caminé hasta él, mis piernas tiritaban, rayos, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Cuando estuve cerca de él pude apreciarlo más de cerca, nunca lo había visto así, tan tranquilo, tan pacífico. Coloqué delicadamente la charola en el buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama, cuidando no despertarlo. Ya una vez puesta ahí, me senté con delicadeza en la orilla de la cama, viendo al príncipe dormir. Se veía angelical, no podía creer que él fuese ese pequeño mounstro, sonreí, estiré mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, él era mi dulce príncipe, suspiré, definitivamente lo amaba, y lo amaba con locura.

Se sacudió ligeramente haciendo que mi tacto terminase, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y yo me levanté con rapidez, hice una reverencia. Len se incorporó tallándose un ojo. Estaba nerviosa.

-Emm…Buenos días, Señor- Le dije totalmente tímida. Mi mirada estaba posada en el piso. -Ehh…le traje su desayuno- Sentí su mirada en mí, escuché como soltaba una risa.

-Bien, yo….me voy- hice una reverencia para luego ir hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Miku…-Me dijo antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla, dudé en voltearme. Escuché como se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia mí. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y posaba su barbilla en mi hombro. Estaba sorprendida, eso no me lo esperaba. Agaché le mirada.

-Yo, lo siento tanto….Len-susurré mientras me volteaba mirándolo suplicante, él sonrió con encanto. Acarició mi cabeza.

-Por eso no te preocupes, princesa-Dicho esto tomó mi barbilla, para darme un beso en los labios. –Ven, acompáñame a desayunar, te daré un poco- Me jaló de la cintura hacia la cama, vi que el desayuno era un simple desayuno común, pero en el tenía escrito _Lo lamento Len-kun, por favor perdona a Miku-chan nyaa? _Sonreí, fue Haku quien hizo esto, debía agradecerle. Len se sentó en la cama e hizo que yo me sentara en sus piernas. Le di de comer como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero bueno, no faltaba el momento en el que me tocara aquí o allá haciendo que me sonrojara. Después de que desayunáramos, Len me dijo que lo acompañara a dormir un poco más...

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8 Y ahora ella interviene

**Bien, aquí un nuevo capi espero les guste señoritas n.n muchas, muchas gracias a todas aquellas lindas niñas que han estado en esta historia desde que comencé, sus review's me hacen tan feliz, Okey... al Fic...**

* * *

_Después de que desayunáramos, Len me dijo que lo acompañara a dormir un poco más... _

**Y ahora ella interviene….**

-Perdón, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Haku con la comida- Me tomó de la muñeca e hizo que terminara acostada en la cama.

-No, tu deber era estar conmigo, ayudarme personalmente- me abrazó y se acomodó en mi pecho, sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio. Me agradaba cuando se comportaba como un niño caprichoso.

-Lamento mucho que no me hayas acompañado a ir con mi hermana- Susurró con los ojos cerrados, continué acariciándole la cabeza, sonreí.

-Otro día será- Me apretó contra él y soltó un suspiro haciéndome cosquillas.

-Pero…- se separó de mí mientras se ponía a gatas sobre mí, haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa…¿qué me haría?

-¿Sí?- le pregunté en susurro, mientras sentía su cálido aliento en mi rostro, sonrojándome.

-¿Qué hacía Gakupo aquí?- Me besó con una delicadeza poco común en él, y después desabrochó el cuello del vestido para dejar al descubierto mi blanca piel, para comenzar a besarla lentamente.

-¿No te enojarás?... ¿Len?- Levantó la cabeza mirándome con una ceja alzada. Bajé la mirada –Yo…me…- callé enseguida. Len bufó, y volvió a acercarse a mi cuello pero sin besarlo, me quedé en silencio.

-Eso ya no importa…- Su aliento me hizo sonrojar. –Tengo que marcar territorio…aunque no sé el porqué…pero no entienden que tú eres mía...- Dijo besando mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo, yo comencé a jadear. Intenté separarlo.

-Len…es muy temprano, detente- aunque en cierta forma era inútil. Len soltó una risita mientras se separaba de mi cuello para verme a los ojos con lujuria.

-No suena como si fueras a resistirte… niña me estás incitando- Me besó, con pasión, pasé mis brazos por su cuello acercándolo más mientras me tomaba de la cintura, rozando su miembro, que empezaba a despertar, contra mi intimidad, solté un leve gemido. Hubiéramos pasado a más de no ser que…

-¡Len-kun!- Gritó Neru entrando en la habitación, sorprendiéndonos a Len y a mí, haciendo que Len se cayera de la cama mientras yo me sentaba rápidamente y me acomodaba el cuello del vestido, y el cabello. Len yacía en el piso, con el cabello alborotado y el pijama desacomodado…sentí la fría mirada de Neru sobre mí, me aclaré la garganta mientras me levantaba. Len también se levantó, Neru se acercó a él y le abrazó mientras besaba su mejilla, los miré seria. ¡Oh genial, apenas me libraba de Miki y venía Neru a joder todo! ¡Argh! Negué mientras fruncía el ceño, y miraba con decepción a Len…había caído tan bajo.

-Hatsune, espera…- Me fui antes de que dijera algo más. Bajé las escaleras echando humos, y fui a la cocina en la que Haku estaba haciéndole en desayuno a Teto, la cual aún estaba adormilada.

-Buenos días Teto-chan- Le dije sonriente, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos…días, Miku- Dijo bostezando, se veía adorable. Le sonreí cálidamente. Volteé hacia Haku y me le acerqué para luego susurrarle.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Me miró confundida pero pareció comprender. Se acercó al lavabo.

-No lo sé, creo que Neru ya se lo tomó en serio- dijo mientras lavaba el sartén donde le había hecho el desayuno a Len y a Teto. Solté un gruñido.

-Maldita sea…-susurré. Haku soltó una risita.

-¿Celosa?- Le miré mal. Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Tú no te sentirías celosa si una perra se le acercase a Kaito-niisan?- Ella asintió levemente. –La detesto…- dije mirando con el ceño fruncido el suelo. Minutos después entró Neru a la cocina seguida de Len. Cerré los ojos y negué nuevamente. Cuando los abrí Neru se sentó en la mesa.

-Haku, ¿me haces el desayuno?- preguntó…aunque no se escuchó como pregunta si no como orden. Miré a Haku. Vi como fruncía el ceño mientras le hacía el desayuno. Len continuaba en la puerta viéndome intensamente, me sentí nerviosa, quería irme, pero para irme tendría que pasar junto a él, y no quería eso… no todavía. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo él sonrió con galantería, me sonrojé y bajé la mirada enojada, aunque no podía enojarme con él, daba igual, yo le quería demasiado para enojarme con él, pero por mientras no le haría mucho caso, a ver cuál sería su reacción ante el hecho que lo ignorase. Se escuchó cómo la gran puerta se abría haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡Oh, Princeso Len, visitas!- Se escuchó a Kaito. Len frunció el ceño para después salir.

-¡Carajo, no me llames Princeso! ¡Es príncipe!... idiota- Se escuchó que decía. Salí junto con Haku hasta donde se encontraba Kaito y Len, y una chica de cabello amarillo, la observé y ella me miró fríamente, sentí como me encogía, le miré detenidamente tenía un largo y esponjado vestido amarillo con retoques negros, parecido al traje de Len, tenía una coleta adornada con un gran moño del color negro, tenía un broche en forma de rosa negra del lado izquierdo de su cabello, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo, su rostro era muy similar al de Len… ¿Ella sería su hermana?

* * *

**Continuará... **

**Al parecer hay una nueva razón para odiar a Neru, nee? Me gustaría de dejaran sus lindos review's graciass minna-chama!**


	9. Chapter 9 Su hermana y el 'nuevo'

**Supongo que este chico les tomará por sorpresa, pero me pareció interesante meterlo en la historia, este chico causará varios problemas... y no precisamente a Miku, si no que al Princeso Len..**

**Len: **¿Cómo que princeso? ¡Es principe, principe!

**Kami: **-.-' Ya, tranquilo. Como sea, el chico nuevo traerá problemas, pero no las entretengo más, así que... **¡Al Fic!...**

* * *

**La hermana de mi príncipe y el nuevo invitado…**

Era linda, bueno, ya que tenía el rostro igual al de Len, pero… su mirada era inquietante, me daba algo de miedo. Me miraba de arriba-abajo con arrogancia, fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-Hermana… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Len algo sorprendido, y tenía un leve deje de… ¿miedo? En su voz.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir con mi "dulce" hermano?- La arrogancia estaba completamente impregnada en su voz, sencillamente parecía ser muy mala.

-Sí, pero…avisa- susurró algo molesto. La chica pasó su mirada por todo el lugar sin moverse de la puerta, miró enojada a Len.

-¿qué?- preguntó secamente. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, su mirada ahora era fulminante, si esas miradas mataran, Len estaría en lo profundo del mismísimo infierno.

-¿Cómo que "qué"? Preséntame, eres un irrespetuoso- Giró su rostro indignada, Len suspiró y luego me miró dulcemente.

-Miku… ¿podrías traer a las chicas que están en la cocina, por favor? – Se comportó demasiado dulce que hasta me dio miedo, asentí ligeramente para después ir a la cocina.

-Neru, Teto-chan, el príncipe necesita que vayan al recibidor- Dije desde la puerta. A Neru se le iluminaron los ojos y se pasó rápidamente de mi lado empujándome, haciendo que casi me cayera. Fruncí el ceño y miré hacia donde iba, la vi llegar donde Len y abrazarlo con fuerza, bufé, sentía mi sangre arder. Maldita Neru… me ponía los nervios de punta. Teto pasó tranquilamente a mi lado y se detuvo mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede para que el príncipe nos necesite?- Sonreí, a pesar de tener 31 años parecía una niña.

-Pues llegó su hermana y quiere presentarnos, vamos- Dije para después salir junto con ella hacia donde estaban Haku, Neru, Kaito, Len y su hermana. Al estar ahí me situé a un lado de Haku miré mal a Len y después dirigí mi mirada hacia su hermana, la cual me miraba con una ceja alzada, bajé la mirada. Len se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien… esto…-

-Espera…-Le interrumpió su hermana –Deja que llegue mi sirviente con mis maletas…-Len alzó una ceja.

-¿Te vas a quedar? –Ella asintió. -¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Sólo dos días, hermano… no es como si quisiera quedarme aquí más tiempo- Miró con disgusto el lugar, una vez más. –Además mi castillo está mucho mejor que esto- Len frunció el ceño.

-Lo que digas- y rodó los ojos.

-No te enojes, solo serán dos días, no te hará daño no hacer _cosas _dos días… ¿o sí?- Mi príncipe frunció más el ceño y se sonrojó levemente.

-No, claro que no…-Dijo viéndome de reojo y me sonrojé atrayendo la mirada de su hermana, creo que ella ya sabía o sospechaba algo.

-Señorita, aquí están sus maletas…-se escuchó la voz dulce de un chico.

-Gracias Piko, eres un amor-Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta dejando ver a un chico de cabellos blancos, tenía un gallito, el cual me recordaba algo a Miki, sus ojos tenía un extraño color, uno verde y otro azul, su rostro era delicado, pero no demasiado para dejar de perder la masculinidad, algo parecido a Len, pero era algo bajito, no tan pequeño pero sí ligeramente más pequeño que Len. El chico de nombre Piko me miró por un momento y yo a él, sentí un agradable calor en mi pecho, extraño. Me sonrió, haciéndome sonrojar, le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente. Al parecer Len notó eso por lo que miró mal al chico y su hermana me miraba igual que Len, ¡rayos!... estoy en un pequeño problema.

-Bien, ahora sí los presento- Dijo Len desviando su mirada del chico alvino. –Señoritas, ella es mi hermana Rin Kagamine, mi gemela- dijo y ella hiso una reverencia.

-Rin, ellas son Yowane Haku, Kasane Teto, Akita Neru, y Hatsune…Miku- Dijo el nombre de cada una mientras nos inclinábamos ligeramente en señal de respeto hacia la princesa.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, espero que me traten bien estos dos días que esté con ustedes- Asentimos. –Bien, aun no les presento a mi chico… él es Utatane Piko- El chico sonrió con ternura y se inclinó.

-Un gusto-pronunció dulcemente. Se levantó y me miró, nuevamente, con esa dulce, dulce mirada. Me sonrojé al instante, pero no podía dejar de mirarle, era realmente…guapo…esto traería problemas…y supongo que a Len este chico ya no le agradaba…

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Y Miku tiene razón, Piko no le va agradar mucho a Len... el siguiente capitulo tendrá un punto de vista completamente diferente al de ahora... ¡Oh pero estoy diciendo demasiado! Bueno, sayo..  
**

**Len: **¿Qué demonios hace Piko en esta historia? ¡esta es mía, de mí!

**Kami: **Basta, Len, comportate, ¿quien es la que escribe?

**Len: **pero...pero...no quiero a Piko *puchero*

**Kami: **No, Piko se queda *se cruza de brazos*

**Len: **No es justo... jumm...

**Kami y Len: **Okey, Sayonara!

**Kami: 'Me gustaría que dejasen sus lindos reviews ¡Graciass minna-chama!' 'y si lo hacen, Len..'**

**Len: **Oh no, ¡a mi no me metas!

**Kami: **Aguafiestas... Bien, Minna-chama nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10 Ella es MIA 1era parte

**Bien, muchachas (os) tuve que dividir el capitulo en 3 partes... lamento si esta parte está cortita.. pero es para meter algo de tensión.. y pues me gusta dejar con duda a todas y todos... Bueno, espero les guste... lo he subido algo tarde... emm...y ¡Lo siento tanto por no haber actualizado antes! los trabajos, la escuela... todo se me junta y no me deja concentrarme.. no les entretengo... ¡Al Fic!**

* * *

**Ese chico no entiende, pero ella es MIA…**

**Parte 1**

_**(Todo el capitulo será un Len POV) **_

-Un gusto- se escuchó de aquel chico. Detuve mi mirada un momento en Miku la cual se sonrojó rápidamente, pero no me estaba viendo a mí, sino que… miraba a ese tal Piko. Fruncí el ceño mirando mal al alvino, el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Miku. Bufé ¿Quién se creía que era?... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suficiente tenía con que Kaito mirase a Miku, para que ahora este extraño llegase e hiciera lo que sea con ella! ¡No, claro que no lo permitiría! Debía enseñarle que ella era MIA, solo MIA y que nadie, absolutamente NADIE tenía derecho a tocarla… ni siquiera a cruzar miradas con ella.

Me aclaré la garganta, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Bien, esto… Akita ¿podrías llevar a mi hermana a la habitación?- Akita sonrió brillantemente mientras escoltaba a mi hermana hasta la habitación de huéspedes… la cual debía estar bien arreglada, Rin era demasiado exigente, así que ese trabajo se lo dejaba a Neru, ella era igual a Rin, igual de insoportable.

-Oh, Piko ¿traerías mis maletas?, por favor- Arrogancia, esa palabra describía a mi 'cariñosa' hermana.

-Sí, señorita- dijo el chico para después tomar las dos maletas de mi hermana y seguirla. Miku miraba hacia esa dirección, fruncí el ceño. Se formó un silencio algo tenso, Kaito y las demás aún seguían ahí, al parecer notaron mi mal humor.

-Ehh… bien, Princeso Len, me voy- Le miré fulminante. Sonrió nervioso para después salir rápidamente por la puerta principal y hacer un estruendo, me sobé la sien, irritado. Cerré los ojos.

-Señor… ¿se encuentra bien?- Escuché por parte de Yowane. Solté un suspiro, lo último que quería era preocuparlas a todas.

-Solo estoy algo estresado por la repentina llegada de mi hermana- Dije con un sonrisa forzada hacia Haku, Teto y Miku me miraban preocupadas. Haku alzó una ceja de forma pensativa.

-mmm… Pues a mí me parece que está mal, señor- Suspiré.

-Solo necesito relajarme un poco…- dije tranquilamente. Miku se me acercó y me tomó de la mano mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

-Sí, quizá eso necesite…-me jaló para que le siguiera, supongo que iríamos a la habitación. –Haku, ¿le podrías hacer un poco de té?- Haku asintió y Miku continuó su camino hasta la habitación, pero antes pasamos por la habitación de huéspedes y mi hermana se estaba poniendo realmente exigente.

-¡No, eso ahí no! ¡Piko, acomoda eso bien!- Gritos por parte de mi hermana y quejas por parte de Neru fueron las que se escucharon, bueno, por lo menos Akita tenía que cargar con ella, no iba a mandar a Miku, no quería que mi hermana comenzará a odiarla. Llegamos a la habitación y Miku rápidamente se dirigió al closet para sacar ropa nueva. Le miré confundido. Se me acercó sonriente para después deshacer la corbata que traía.

-Para relajarte, debes tomar un baño primero, ¿sí?- sonreí algo cansado.

-Está bien...- Me sonrió con dulzura, algo muy común en ella.

-Okey, te prepararé el baño- Dijo para darme un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse al baño. Esto es lo que me gustaba de ella, siempre tan linda y amorosa conmigo, por estas cosas no quiero que nadie la tenga, simplemente ella es solo mía, no comprenden que me pertenece, simplemente quieren que mi lado oscuro salga cuando se le acercan a Miku. No solo estaba estresado, si no que estaba enojado, ese chico traería problemas si no hacía algo rápidamente, solo espero que no se le acerque a Miku, Rin está ahí con él, supongo que ella se enojaría si se le acercase a Miku, pero no solo tendría que cargar con Rin, sino que también conmigo.

-Len…- escuché la tierna voz de Miku, me volteé hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ella con esa cálida sonrisa. Le sonreí. –El baño está listo- le sonreí y me acerqué. La tomé de la cintura.

-Gracias…-susurré junto a su oído sintiendo como se tensaba.

-D-De nada- me separé de ella y la noté sonrojada, qué tierna.

El baño fue relajante, al salir todo se sentía menos tenso. Al bajar me encontré con que mi hermana ya había sido completamente atendida con varios problemas, pero lo había hecho, también estaba ahí ese chico Piko. Me miró serio y yo le miré mal, nuevamente ¿Quién se creía que era?. Miku salió de la cocina con una bandeja en la cual tenía una tetera y una taza, supuse que era para mí. Le sonreí y ella a mi. Rin le veía seria, examinandola. No quería que le hiciera nada. Me acerqué a ella.

-Señor, ya le llevaba el té, ¿se encuentra mejor?- Dijo formal, debía hacerlo ya que Rin le miraba... no quería que sospechara. Asentí.

-Gracias, regresaré a la habitación para que me des mi té- le sonreí de forma seductora. Se sonrojó al instante. Asintió levemente.

-Está bien, señor- se apresuró a ir a la habitación. Sonreí para mis adentros... no la dejaría salir muy fácil de ahí, tenía varios planes.

-Bien, iré a la habitación, si quieres puedes ir a dar un paseo por el jardín, o por ahí.. no sé, lo que quieras... hermana- Dije volteando hacia Rin la cual frunció el ceño.

-Pero qué bien me tratas, hermano- Dijo con sarcasmo, sonreí. -Bien, iré a dar un paseo por tu miserable jardín- Dijo arrogante. Rodé los ojos, siempre era así. -Vamos, Piko cariño- se dirigió al alvino, el cual se había encontrado mirando en dirección por la cual se había ido Miku... fruncí el ceño.

-Sí, señorita Rin- Dijo para seguir a mi hermana. Bufé.

Ese chico tenía un aura que definitivamente no me gustaba… solo una cosa, no dejaría que se acercara a Miku, por nada del mundo. Definitivamente estos dos días... serían jodidamente largos...

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, no hubo mucha interacción PikoMikuLen pero les prometo que en la siguiente habrán celos... muchos celos.. por parte de ambos chicos, pero no prometo subirla pronto.. la escuela está jodidamente pesada... quieren papeleos y no sé que más.. así que no se desesperen si no lo subo ¿si? okidoki n.n **

**¡Okey minna-chama! ¡Dejen sus lindos reviews que me hacen muy feliz :DD!**


	11. Chapter 11 Ella es MIA 2da parte

**Dios! Lamento taaanto tanto tanto! dejarlos esperando mucho! pero tuve problemas de salud, y estuve algunos días en el hospital. Y luego las mil cosas que tenía que hacer de la escuela! perdónenme! lo siento tanto! Bueno, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte... lo lamento si no les complace mucho... esque aún estoy algo delicada..Disfruten~ **

* * *

**Ese chico no entiende, pero ella es MIA…**

**Parte 2**

Solté un suspiro, sonreí mientras miraba hacia las escaleras. Subí tranquilamente, ya nada me perturbaba, Miku estaba en mi habitación, mi hermana estaba por los alrededores, el castillo yacía casi vacío, nadie molestaría.

Sonreí de lado llegando a mi habitación, entré lentamente y ahí estaba Miku, sentada en la cama, esperándome. Con picardía me le acerqué.

-Hola- Dije sensualmente, Miku se sonrojó. Sonreí, se veía tan tierna, aunque solo fuese una máscara, era una niña muy mala, mala.

-¿Hola? – Soltó una risita.-Bien, te traje el té, ya está servido y de seguro se enfrió- Dijo levantándose y yendo donde la taza. –Ten- me dijo acercándome el té.

-Gracias- Lo tomé mientras le miraba con intensidad, viendo como se sonrojaba. Sonreí para después darle un sorbo a la taza y suspiré relajado.

-¿Ya estás mejor no es así?- Dijo Miku con la cara colorada mientras miraba al suelo, demonios, tan tierna.

-Por supuesto, después de todo…-Caminé despacio para dejar la taza en la pequeña mesa de noche y después acercarme a Miku para tomarle de la cintura y apegarla a mi cuerpo –Fuiste tú quién me preparó el baño…hubiese sido mejor que lo tomaras conmigo- susurré de forma lenta en su oído sintiendo como se tensaba, suspiré quedadamente en su cuello.

-¿L-Len? – preguntó nerviosa después de mi acto. Sonreí con malicia.

-¿Si, linda, qué pasa?- Pregunté inocente mientras la acercaba más a mí.

-Ne-Necesito ir a ayudar a-a Haku, en la cocina- Susurró despacito. Bufé. ¿Por qué se resistía? Nunca lo hacía, y si lo hacía tardaba casi nada en dejarse llevar.

-Oh, por favor…-dije molesto –Quédate un rato, duerme conmigo un poco- dije meciéndola un poco de lado a lado. Sentí cómo soltaba una risita.

-No puedo, aquí está tu hermana, podría vernos- Dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo que le había dado. Volteó a verme de manera inocente, mi debilidad. Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero…- Comencé, pero no me dejo continuar ya que colocó delicadamente un dedo sobre mis labios y me sonrió con ternura.

-No seas necio, anda duerme, relájate- Dijo mientras caminaba a la cama y la destendía. Me sonrió. –Anda, ven, duerme- estiró su mano hacia mí para que la tomase. Sonreí con ternura. Le tomé la mano, la atraje hacia mí y le abracé.

-Lo haré, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, ¿sí?- Le acaricié la cabeza y le besé la frente. Sonrió cerrando los ojos. Me abrazó.

-Gracias- susurró. Se separó de mí y fue a tomar la charola del té. –Bien, a dormir, vendré a despertarte cuando la comida esté lista- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta, para después cerrarla delicadamente, no sin antes regalarme esa dulce sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Suspiré, no se había hecho lo que quería, a pesar de tener todo planeado, dio un giro inesperado. Volteé hacia la cama, solté una risa. Bueno, quizá no me haría daño dormir un poco. Con una sonrisa me dirigí a la cama, me senté en la orilla y miré por la gran ventana de la habitación, un ligero rayo de sol se colaba entre las cortinas, bastante tenue, haciendo que la habitación estuviese casi a oscuras. Me levanté y acomodé bien la cortina haciendo que el sol ya no entrase. Eché una mirada hacia el patio, y vi a mi hermana con el alvino, bastante juntos. Já. Ya sabía que mi hermana y ese traían algo, no llevas a cualquiera a ver un familiar. Me quedé meditando, quizá fue buena idea no haber llevado a Miku con mi hermana… pero no había visto a ese chico cuando la visité… ¿Lo habrá tenido oculto? Oh, quién sabe. No debe importarme, solo debe importarme que ese no se acercase a mi Miku, tch, debía hacer que supiese que era mía. Sacudí la cabeza, tenía que dormir. Cerré bien la cortina y me fui a acostar a la cama. Ah~ tan relajante, cerré los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño...

* * *

**Lamento que sea tan corto, me estoy quedando sin mucho que decir... discúlpenme, les prometo que la tercera parte será la más intensa, solo tenganme paciencia porfavor... gracias **

**Kami Fuera!~ **


	12. Chapter 12 Ella es MIA 3era parte

**Anyaa~ Perdón la tardanza, tuve una recaída, luego el internet estaba todo feo y no me dejaba actualizar nada, practicamente me pasó de todo en este lapso de tiempo. Sigo sintiendome un poco mal, pero vengo a dejarles la 3era y última parte del capitulo narrado por Len. No sé si esté lo suficientemente bueno, está un poco largo, espero les guste. Hay algunas sorpresas~ **

* * *

**Parte 3 **

-Ah…-Gemí, mierda, se sentía tan bien, ¿cómo había empezado esto? Bah~ ni idea, solo me puse a disfrutar. Como amaba hacer esto con Miku.

-Ah…- Volví a gemir, pero argh! Como amaba estar dentro de ella, soy pervertido sí… pero y ¿qué? Ella me prendía tanto, y después de todo, era solo mía. Me incliné y comencé a besar su cuello de color porcelana y sabor dulce, embriagante. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello con esa delicadeza que tanto le caracterizaba, siempre dulce.

Subí un poco hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlos de forma apasionada, sentí cómo respondía, esos deliciosos labios que tanto me gustaban y me pertenecían, es por esto que debía impedir que ese tipo la llegase a tocar y besar. Sus manos bajaron deliciosamente de mi cuello hasta mi espalda mientras con sus uñas arañaba ligeramente, producto del placer.

_¡Len! _

Ah~ su dulce gemido, ya casi llegaba, estaba tan cerca, solo unas embestidas más y estaba cerca.

_¡Len!_

Este baile sensual no debía terminar, pero ya estaba por venirme.

_¡Len! _

Solo un poco más…tan cerca del final, el clímax se acercaba, ya lo sentía, tan cerca, solo un poco más.

_¡Len!_

-¡Ah! –Grité y abrí los ojos, encontrándome con el rostro de Miku viéndome preocupada. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba sudando y me sentía caliente, mierda, un sueño. Que sueño tan jodidamente placentero. Cerré los ojos mientras trataba de regular mi respiración, mi corazón parecía como si se fuese a salir de mi pecho. Sentí la mano de Miku en mi frente, le miré.

-¿Estás bien? Estás sudando y algo caliente- Si, estaba caliente, pero por otra cosa. –Esperemos que no sea fiebre- Dijo sonriéndome. Retiré de forma delicada su mano, y le besé el dorso de esta.

-Estoy bien- Le sonreí. Me incorporé un poco, tratando de hacer que no notase 'aquel' problema. -¿Qué sucede?- Me sonrió soltando un suspiro.

-Me alegra que no sea nada malo.-Volvió a suspirar- Vine a despertarte, la comida está lista- Otra ligera sonrisa. Parpadeé y volví a sonreír.

-Gracias, ya voy, solo deja me visto, ¿sí?- Ella asintió.

-Claro, iré a pedirle a Haku que acomode tu plato. Llamaré a los demás- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, me sonrió otra vez y salió cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Bufé. 'Aquel' problema comenzó a doler. Tenía que terminarlo. Me levanté mientras me dirigí al baño, tuve que tomar una ducha fría, muy fría. Ya una vez listo fui al comedor. Bajé las escaleras arreglándome la corbata, si mi hermana me veía desaliñado aunque fuese un poco, no me dejaría en paz hasta que me acomodase todo. Antes de llegar me miré frente al enorme espejo que estaba en el pasillo y me acomodé todo. Le sonreí a mi reflejo, soy tan guapo.

Entré al comedor algo apurado, vi a las chicas acomodando todo mientras mi hermana entraba por la puerta opuesta a donde yo estaba. Su mirada fría continuaba en su rostro, entró seguida del alvino, quien le sonrió a Miku de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño. _"Tch...Mocoso" _pensé mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar, ya estaba acomodado cuando Rin se me acercó y golpeó mi hombro con su abanico negro. Le miré enojado.

-¿qué? – Vi como fruncía el ceño.

-¿De nuevo de grosero hermano? – Rodé los ojos, entrelacé mis manos y acomodé mis brazos sobre los codos y coloqué mi barbilla sobre mis manos. Le miré con la duda en mi cara.

-Dime dulce hermana, ¿qué se te ofrece? – Arrastré cada palabra, soltándolas todas con un toque agrio.

-Acomoda mi silla – Apuntó con su abanico hacia la silla que se suponía, era la suya. Levanté una ceja.

-¿Acaso no tienes a quién haga eso? – Miré con reproche al chico alvino, quien inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Rin volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez más fuerte. -¡Au! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tan agresiva? – Me sobé el hombro mientras le miraba enojado, de nuevo. Me respondió con una mirada fría, intimidante.

-No seas grosero con Piko. Él ya hizo mucho, ahora se sentará con nosotros a comer – Tan fría como siempre, sonreí con amargura. Asentí.

-Lo dejaré comer con nosotros, si dejas que una de mis chicas se siente a comer también. – Alzó una ceja enojada, me miró fríamente de nuevo, le respondí con la misma mirada. Gruñó. Sonreí, gané.

-Está bien. – Respondió de mala gana, se fue a sentar a su lugar con ayuda del chico alvino. Yo me levanté para ir a la cocina, donde las chicas estaban terminando de preparar algunas cosas, de seguro mi hermana vino a decirles que hacer y cómo hacer todo. Teto fue quien notó mi presencia rápidamente.

-Oh, señor, ya casi está listo todo, no se preocupe, ya vamos, ya vamos. – Solté una risa, a pesar de tener 31 años, su apariencia y actitud eran tan diferentes a su edad. Las demás notaron el alboroto de Teto y voltearon, sorprendiéndose un poco.

-No se apuren, no vine por eso, mi testaruda hermana me dejó llevar a una de ustedes a comer con nosotros. – Sonreí, a Neru le brillaron los ojos, Haku sonrió con timidez y empujó ligeramente a Miku quien se sonrojó ante mi mirada y bajo la vista algo apenada, y Teto, por su lado, daba pequeños brinquitos en su lugar. Entré por completo y me acerqué a ellas, tomé de la mano delicadamente a Miku y susurré.

-Hatsune, vendrás conmigo. – Me miró sorprendida y sonrojada. Le jalé a la puerta y antes de salir simplemente se escucharon los gritos eufóricos de Teto, la risita timida de Haku y las protestas de Neru.

Llegamos a la mesa, mi hermana bufó y Piko sonrió. Gruñí apretando ligeramente la mano de Miku. Ya una vez acomodados en la mesa comenzamos a comer, lo cual fue incómodo. Rin me veía y veía a Miku aleatoriamente, su mirada fría me hizo temblar, Piko…Piko miraba a Miku. Fruncí el ceño mirándole mal, haciendo que retirase la mirada y la posara en su plato. Miku estaba tranquila…solo un poco ya que la mirada de mi hermana le intimidó un poco, me miró de reojo, le sonreí y se sonrojó, siempre tan discreta. La comida por fin terminó. Suspiré cansado y me incliné en la mesa recargando mi cara en mis brazos. Rin se fue a su habitación seguida del alvino. Cerré los ojos, de seguro me quedaría dormido en esa posición.

Unas delicadas manos me acariciaron la espalda, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Miku. Intenté sonreír, pero estaba cansado. Miku curvó las cejas en señal de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas dormir más? – Asentí y luego negué. Me incorporé, la abracé de la cintura y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho. Suspiré, se sentía tan bien. Acarició mi cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas dormir? – Susurró y asentí. La apreté más hacia mí, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. La sentí estremecerse, sonreí. Sentí cómo se reía un poco.

-Me haces cosquillas – dijo separándome un poco, me tomó del rostro y me besó delicadamente. Cerré los ojos al sentir la ternura con que me besaba. Esto era lindo. Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Me sonrió. –Necesito limpiar, vamos ve a tu habitación – Besó mi frente y se fue a la cocina. Bufé, bueno…quizá si necesitaba dormir más.

Subí las escaleras con lentitud, caminé despacio a mi habitación, pero antes pasé por la habitación de mi hermana, escuchando sus gemidos. Já, estaba divirtiéndose eh? Entré a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama sin preocupación de quitarme la ropa. Suspiré cerré los ojos y a dormir de nuevo.

Miku nuevamente vino a despertarme, esta vez no soñé _cosas _así que estaba descansado y fresco. No era muy tarde, aún no era hora de cenar. Mi hermana me llamó y tuve que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos que tenía…principalmente me regañó por cosas sin sentido. ¿Qué pasó? Estaba de mal humor. De seguro el chico no la complació. Me gustó ver la ira de mi hermana, me gritaba y yo simplemente le respondía con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, haciendo que se enojase más, haciéndome soltar carcajadas. Me dio por salir al jardín, tan tranquilo y pacífico, caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que escuché susurros, caminé con sigilo y cuidando de no hacer ruido. ¿Y qué encontré? A Miku hablando tan amenamente con Ese chico, se veían tan alegres, enamorados. ¡Puaj! Fruncí el ceño. ¡Maldita sea! Bufé y me encaminé enojado al interior del castillo.

-¡Ah! ¡Carajo! – Grité entrando al salón principal. -¡Todo estaba bien! ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Argh! ¡Cómo lo odio! – Caminaba de aquí para allá echando humos. Ya estaba harto. La puerta principal se abrió con ese típico sonido estridente. Volteé enojado.

-Hola princeso Len~ -Dijo Kaito, gruñí ¿Ahora qué?

-¿¡Qué quieres! ¡Y no es princeso! ¡Príncipe! ¡Idiota! ¡Príncipe! ¡Argh! – Estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo. Tenía las manos hechas puños y le miraba más enojado que nada.

-Oish~ No te enojes, lo digo en broma – Dijo Kaito indignado.

-¿¡Qué carajo quieres! – Estaba a punto de salirme de mis casillas.

-Amargado, no me grites. – Le miré más enojado. Volteó a la puerta. – Alguien vino a visitarlo señor – Dijo sonriente y vi a la chica entrar por esa puerta. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Hola, Len cariño~ - Su voz resonó en mi cabeza. Se acercó a mí abrazándome tan fogosamente. Apretándome contra ella. Simplemente estaba sorprendido.

-S-SeeU…¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- Dije mientras me separaba rápidamente de ella, sentía mi cara arder. Ella parpadeó y luego sonrió felinamente.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Vine a verte tontito! – Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Demonios… no había pasado ni un día y ya me sentía en problemas.

-¿T-Te vas a quedar? – Le miré. Ella asintió. Sentí como el mundo se me caía. -¿Cuánto? –

- Solo dos días amor, no será mucho~ - M.I.E.R.D.A, genial se quedaría aquí el mismo tiempo que mi hermana…. ¡y ni siquiera Rin llevaba un día aquí! Demonios, esto, esto sería un problema…definitivamente, serían los dos días más largos de toda mi vida…

* * *

**Una llegada inesperada eh? Bueno, esto es todo. Espero les haya gustado. Me encantaría que dejasen sus lindos review's que me alegran el día~ **

**Kami-chama Fuera!~ **


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Nueva Invitada?

**Holaaa~ son las 4 am y a mi se me ocurre subir esto bueno, fue momento de inspiración. Espero les guste y Bienvenidos(as) Nuevos(as) Lectores(as)! Gracias por pasar a leer mi humilde historia y dejar sus lindos review's :D **

* * *

**Advertencia: **_LEMMON _

**¿Nueva Invitada…?**

El jardín era verdaderamente hermoso, no le había prestado mucha atención como hasta ahora, pasar tiempo con Piko y caminar con él por el jardín me hizo fijarme en detalles que anteriormente no noté. Piko es un chico realmente dulce, tierno, _lindo. _Sacudí levemente mi cabeza, solo era Len para mí… solo Len. Pero Piko es tan diferente a él, completamente dulce, sin ningún deje de indiferencia o frialdad.

-Ah… ¿Miku-san? ¿Estás bien? – Mencionó Piko mientras pasaba una mano frente a mi rostro, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sentí mi cara arder mientras Piko me veía preocupado.

-Ehh… E-Estoy bien… Hehe, no te preocupes, no es nada – Dije intentando sonar lo más convincente, lo cual no logré muy bien que digamos. Le sonreí a Piko mientras este me devolvía la sonrisa. _Tan lindo. _Me sonrojé nuevamente, debía alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza como fuese.

-Está bien, de repente te quedaste tan callada, me preocupé – Me dijo con un ligero deje de preocupación. Miré a mí alrededor aspirando el dulce aroma de las preciosas flores que estaban en el jardín.

-Es que, no había notado lo lindo que era el jardín… - Caminé despacio y corté una rosa – A pesar de haber estado aquí varias veces, eso es algo tonto ¿No crees? – Volteé a verlo, me sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-He, es completamente razonable – Su sonrisa tan linda. _Es tan adorable, lindo. _Nuevamente me sonrojé, ah demonios, esto sería un problema.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar donde se encontraban las bancas, de verdad que el jardín parecía más un parque que un jardín. Nos sentamos en una y comenzamos a platicar sobre los gemelos, ambos tan iguales, pero tan diferentes. Al parecer Rin era dulce y tierna, solo con Piko, supongo que no mostraría esa faceta conmigo. Continuamos hablando de cosas triviales, cualquier cosa estaría bien, encontrábamos cualquier tema de conversación. Escuché un ligero crujido, seguido de fuertes pisadas… ¿Qué era eso? Volteé en la dirección de los ruidos y pude distinguir a lo lejos un ligero punto amarillo… Oh no, era Len. ¿Nos habrá visto? Pero qué pregunta ¡Claro que nos vio! Y creo que hasta estaba enojado.

Miré a Piko de forma preocupada, el me vio confuso.

-Creo…Creo que ya debemos entrar, está oscureciendo – Le dije mientras me levantaba seguida de él. Caminamos por el largo sendero que llevaba al castillo.

-¡Ah! ¡Carajo! – Era Len, Dios… sí que estaba enojado. – ¡Todo estaba bien! ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo lo odio! – ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sobre Piko ¿cierto?

-Al parecer está muy enojado ¿No crees? – Susurró y yo asentí, estaba más que enojado… seguramente echaba humos por los oídos.

Se escuchó el estruendo hecho por la puerta principal, Kaito-niisan había llegado, quizá con eso se calmaría un poco.

-¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡Y no es princeso! ¡Príncipe! ¡Idiota! ¡Príncipe! ¡Argh! – O quizá yo estaba equivocada y eso le enfureció más en lugar de tranquilizarlo. Ya estábamos entrando al castillo por lo cual sus gritos resonaban en todo el lugar. En la cocina las chicas se encontraban algo alborotadas.

-Chicas, ¿están bien? – Fue Piko quien preguntó, Haku, Neru y Teto le miraron algo alteradas. Parpadeé confundida. Jalé ligeramente de la manga a Piko haciendo que voltease a verme con sus ojos de ese curioso color. Me sentí algo nerviosa y sentí mi cara arder. Demonios, tan lindo.

-Eh, no te preocupes, siempre se ponen así cuando Len se pone a gritar como histérico. – Mi voz sonó demasiado aguda a lo que yo quería. Vi como Piko se sonrojaba ligeramente, a comparación conmigo que de seguro parecía tomate.

-Oh…E-Está bien – susurró mirándome de forma algo intensa. Mi mano seguía sosteniendo su manga. ¿Por qué no quería soltarlo? _Está tan "lindo" _Me sonrojé fuertemente, si es que se podía, realmente ese fue un pensamiento completamente pervertido. El ambiente se había vuelto tan… extraño… comenzaba a hacer calor…. _Diablos. _Pensé mientras intentaba alejar la mirada de los ojos de Piko.

-Ejem… - Alguien se aclaró la garganta sacándonos de ese ambiente, parpadeé saliendo del "ensueño" y volteé hacia la puerta que daba al gran recibidor del castillo y ahí estaba Len…tragué duro soltando inmediatamente la manga de Piko y alejándome un poco de él. Su mirada se posó en mí, se sentía tan gélida como el hielo, realmente fría. Levanté la mirada y Len ahora mirada de manera asesina a Piko, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Noté una cabellera rubia detrás de él ¿Quién era?

-Bien, los presento – Dijo Len y después la persona que estaba detrás suyo se dejó ver. Una chica. ¿Qué demonios…? –SeeU, ellas son las chicas Yowane, Akita, Kasane y… Hatsune – Un escalofrío me recorrió… lo dijo tan… _sensual. _Me sonrojé, demonios, mi mente cada vez más pervertida. – Chicas, ella es SeeU – La chica parecía simpática, llevaba consigo una sonrisa felina… curioso.

-Mucho gusto, un placer en conocerlas – Dijo la chica rubia mientras se acercaba donde estaban Haku, Neru y Teto estrechando entusiasmada las manos de cada una dejándolas algo confundidas y sorprendidas. Un escalofrío nuevamente me recorrió, Len me estaba viendo nuevamente, intensamente. SeeU se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo dejándome sin aire. – ¡Mucho gusto Hatsune-san! –Estaba demasiado entusiasmada, _¿Por qué?_ Le mandé una mirada de confusión a Len quien solo se encogió de hombros. Se separó de mi y miró por un momento a Piko, le sonrió y lo abrazó. Al parecer…. ¿Por qué solo nos abrazó a él y a mí? Qué chica más extraña.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? – Pregunté. La chica me miró y me sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Claro! ¡Dos lindos días! ¿No es lindo?~ – Hermoso, realmente perfecto, solo ella y la hermana de Len, y Piko-kun… ¿Kun? ¿Desde cuándo le tomé cariño?

Después de aquella presentación tan inesperada, todos fueron a cenar, está vez ni piko, ni yo, fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa con aquellas personas de la realeza. Las chicas, yo y Piko cenamos alegremente en la cocina, era realmente un ambiente tan cariñoso, Piko comentaba cualquier cosa e iniciaba una conversación con alguna de las chicas.

Al terminar de cenar, lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a las habitaciones, yo, por mi parte fui a tomar una ducha para antes de dormir. Una vez lista fui directo a mi habitación, me coloqué el pijama rosa y me acomodé en la cama. Tan cómoda, me quedé dormida casi al instante….

Sentí un peso sobre mí… ¿Qué rayos…? Besó mi cabeza, abrí los ojos encontrándome con la lujuriosa mirada de Len, tenía el ceño fruncido, me acomodé haciendo que quedase sobre mí.

-Len… ¿qué sucede? – Me besó con intensidad, pasión. Dios, si que estaba enojado. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, entrelazándola con mi lengua, temblé cuando sentí el roce de su lengua, exploraba mi cavidad bucal con tanta maestría, jadeé. Pasé mis manos por su cabello para después pasarlas a su cuello intentando profundizar aún más el beso, se sentía tan bien, ya hacía tiempo que no lo habíamos hecho.

Las colchas y sábanas fueron a parar al suelo en un movimiento brusco hecho por Len. Se separó ligeramente de mí sosteniéndose con los codos para no dejar caer todo su peso. Se restregó contra mí. Gemí. Gruñó. Mis manos seguían en su cuello acariciándolo dulcemente.

Se incorporó quedando incado entre mis piernas, las cuales comenzó a acariciar de arriba para abajo, fue subiendo sus caricias llevándose consigo la bata, hasta que me la quito por completo dejándome solo con la ropa interior blanca. Pude ver la expresión lasciva que puso, excitándome. Se inclinó hacia mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo, succionarlo, haciéndome soltar gemidos ahogados. Sentí su mano recorrer mi abdomen bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, y la acarició por encima de la tela humedecida. Gemí bajo, no quería que nos escucharan. Len presionaba mi intimidad haciéndome gemir más alto, cubrí mi boca con una de mis manos ahogando los gemidos que querían salir. Su mano se movió con algo de velocidad haciéndome gritar de forma ahogada. Sus besos subieron por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído, lamió y succionó mi lóbulo con gula.

-Hey, vamos… quiero escucharte gemir – Dijo en susurro lleno de placer y excitación. Ahh, yo estaba igual que él, pero no quería que fuésemos escuchados, sí, era de noche, pero las habitaciones de los demás estaban cerca.

-N-No … - Le susurré con algo de dificultad – Van…van a escucharnos…Le-Len – Dije entrecortada, ya casi estaba por llegar.

-Ahh… eso es lo que quiero~ - soltó un gemido ronco en mi oído haciéndome gemir a mi también – Sí, así… no te contengas…- Realmente esa voz no ayudaba mucho, diablos, tan sensual, tan excitante, tan Len.

Le tomé la cara y lo besé con necesidad, recibiendo su aceptación enseguida, era una lucha entre nuestras lenguas entrelazadas. Dejó de acariciar mi entrepierna mientras intentaba quitarse el pijama, una vez todo fuera quedó en bóxers dejando ver aquella erección tan notable. Se acercó y oprimió su miembro contra mi intimidad, ambos gemimos, estábamos necesitados, solo nos separaba esa ligera tela. Sin esperar más me quitó las bragas mientras él se deshacía de su bóxer entrando por completo en mí. Gemí como nunca, lo había necesitado tanto. Me tomó por las caderas y empezó a embestirme con fiereza, argh, se comportó como un animal, me gustó. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda encajando mis uñas en ella esperando no dejar marcas.

Yo gemía, él gemía, gemíamos, era esa danza tan sensual y erótica. Ya estábamos cerca del éxtasis, clímax. Gemimos fuertemente cuando el momento llegó, caímos rendidos en la cama, me acurruqué a Len mientras él me acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura.

-Espero que te quede claro… de que eres mía – Sonreí, un arranque de celos. Me acurruqué más a él.

-Claro que sí, solo tuya. – Len nos cubrió con las colchas que anteriormente estaban en el piso. Besó mi cabeza y yo lo besé en los labios. Con ternura. Y después me quedé profundamente dormida.

Bueno, no habría problemas con estos días… Solo era de Len…y Len era solo mío…

* * *

**Bien, ese fue mi Lemmon fuchi espero les haya gustado y ¡Gracias por leer! Me encantaría que dejasen sus lindos review's que me hacen feliz ~ **

**Kami-chama Fuera!~**


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Qué?

**Holaaaaaa~ Afajsgahs lamento tanto venir a actualizar hasta ahorita... y más que sea tan poco, pero el tiempo no me favorece nada... Bueno, espero lo disfruten... **

* * *

**¿Qué….?**

Bufé, no había pasado mucho desde que nos levantamos y 'ella' ya estaba acaparando toda la atención de Len. Sí, ella… SeeU.

Me había despertado y Len no estaba ahí como siempre, se había levantado antes, solo podía sentir su loción en la almohada. Eso hizo que mi día empezará mal, pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que se había levantado para ir a despertarla… ¡a ella! … ¿y yo qué? … que me coma un oso. Sí, de seguro eso quería. Me levanté y me vestí bufando, no era mi día. Para empeorarlo todo, si es que se podía, SeeU y Len estaban todos cariñoso… argh… creo que ahora sabía lo que sentía Len, no era bonito, definitivamente. Pasando de la sala fui a la cocina con las demás, Piko también estaba ahí.

Aventé la puerta al entrar, provocando que las chicas, y Piko, me viesen sorprendidos. Me senté fastidiada en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina, fruncí el ceño y me recargué en mis manos. Escuché una risita burlona, Neru.

-¿Qué sucede Miku-chan? – Gire los ojos, su voz comenzaba a fastidiarme. Vi como se acercaba y me susurró - ¿Celosa?

-Cállate – Dije volteándome. Ella volvió a soltar esa irritante risa, me palmeó la espalda. Le miré extrañada. -¿Qué?- Le dije seria.

-Yo sé cómo se siente… Créeme –

-Tch, sí, lo que tu digas – Argh… me tapé la cara, Dios, estaba tan putamente enojada.

-Ya, Miku-chan, no es nada, todo está bien – Escuché a Haku, sonreí ligeramente, ella siempre ayudando, tan linda con todas.

-Está bien, me tranquilizaré – Solté un suspiro. Ni siquiera había desayunado y ya estaba toda estresada, eso no me haría bien. -¿me podrías hacer el desayuno, por favor? – Me destapé la cara. Haku me sonrió de forma tierna.

-Piko ya te lo ha preparado- ¿Qué? ¿Piko? Volteé donde estaba él, me sonrió asintiendo y me sonrojé.

-Gra-Gracias – Murmuré mientras él se acercaba y depositaba el desayuno enfrente de mí. Se inclinó.

-No hay problema. – Me miró por unos segundos, segundos que se me hicieron eternos, y luego se levantó. No sé que fue, pero le jalé de la manga haciendo que volviese a agacharse y deposité un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Le solté. Se sonrojó, y yo también. Llevó su mano a la mejilla completamente aturdido, y yo cubrí mi boca sorprendida… ¿un impulso? Quizá.

-Lo-Lo Siento… - Dije mirándole. Negó y me sonrió.

-Ya, no es nada grave – Se volteó y cogió la charola con otro desayuno, para Rin. Estaba completamente rojo, no dudo que yo también o hasta peor. Salió de la cocina rápidamente. Miré la puerta unos segundos y regresé mi vista al desayuno, suspiré… me pasaban cosas con ese chico. Comencé a comer.

-Oh… que escena – Dijo Teto haciendo que voltease a verla con mirada asesina. Se encogió en su lugar. -¿Qué? Solo digo, no te enojes – Cerré los ojos, debía tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento – Y volví a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sabes? – Ahora fue Haku quien habló – Ustedes harían linda pareja – Comencé a toser, casi me atraganto con el bocado que tenía en la boca. Tomé un poco de jugo.

-¿Qué? – Le mire. Ella asintió. Parpadeé. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Oh, Haku tiene razón… ¿no crees Teto? – Dijo Neru y Teto asintió.

-Sí, serían perfectamente acaramelados, ¡taaaan lindos! – A Teto le brillaron los ojos, Dios… ¿qué intentaban hacer?

-¿A qué viene todo esto? – Dije mientras me levantaba para ir a dejar mi plato en el fregadero. Comencé a limpiarlo mientras escuchaba a las chicas diciendo lo lindo que seríamos Piko y yo como pareja. Terminé de lavar el plato y lo coloqué donde iba, para después mirar con la duda enorme en mi cara. –Chicas, ya, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Díganme la verdad – Coloqué mis manos en la cadera, esperando respuestas. Se miraron entre sí.

-Le gustas a Piko, mucho, pensábamos en ayudarlo – Haku, ah~ siempre tan amable para… espera ¿qué?

-¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablan? – Me estaba desesperando.

-Ash, eres una jodida despistada –

-¡Oye!-

-Calla… ¿quieres que te explique o no? – asentí, ash, Neru si sabía controlar gente. –Bien, simple, cuando llegó le gustaste mujer… mucho, pero eres tan boba que no lo notaste. – Le mire confundida.

-Deben estar bromeando- Frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que bromeamos? – Seriedad ante todo, Neru llegaba a ser bastante madura… cuando quería. Solté un suspiro y negué.

-Pero, a mi no me gusta – Dije, provocando una mirada asesina de Teto… ¿porqué?

-Te ha de gustar… lo miras como chica tonta enamorada, y desde que llegó tienes como un brillo en los ojos… - La tenía casi encima. No, eso era mentira, solo tenía ojos para Len… ¿Cómo dedujeron todo eso?

-Pero, Len… yo… él –

-Oh, no lo metas a él… llega alguien más y te deja en el olvido cariño, busca a quien te quiera de verdad… y no solo para hacer cochinadas – Me sonrojé, bajé la mirada, pero Len me amaba… ¿cierto? Sí.

- Él no me busca solo para eso – Susurré. Sentí las pesadas miradas de las tres.

-¡Argh! A ver, ayer hicieron sus cosas… ¿se preocupó por despertarte? No… ¿a quién fue a buscar? … a SeeU, ves… llegan otras y adiós contigo. – Fuertes palabras, pero había olvidado la edad de Teto, 31… sabe más que nosotras, y en cierta forma tenía razón.

-Yo… - No sabía que decir.

-Dale una oportunidad a Piko, él es tan tierno y atento contigo, aunque no lo notes. – Me tomó de los hombros viéndome a los ojos – Solo son dos días, conócelo mejor y verás.- Asentí.

-Bueno, tal vez le dé una oportunidad – Teto me abrazó, y dio pequeños saltitos.

-Sí, ¿Ya escucharon? Le dará una oportunidad – Regresó a su estado de bebé. Me soltó dando brinquitos hacia las chicas, haciendo que ellas también brincasen.

Me quedé mirándolas sonriente… un momento ¿qué acaba de pasar? …. Darle una oportunidad a Piko, bueno… podría funcionar... Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando?

* * *

**Si, de seguro dirán... '¿Qué te sucede? Miku es de Len...' y blablabla.. así, bueno, me gustaría darle un momento de brillar a Piko(?) Quiero drama... Bien, dejen sus lindos review's... se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas de muerte... etc. **

**Kami-Chama Fuera~ **

**Gracias por Leer. **


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Un beso?

**Holaaaa~ Santo Dios! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar... Bueno, aquí está el siguiente Cap. como dije anteriormente quería que Piko tuviese un poco de brillo en este Fic, pues, el drama comenzará en poco... bien y ¡Al Fic! disfruten! :D **_  
_

* * *

_Me quedé mirándolas sonriente… un momento ¿qué acaba de pasar? …. Darle una oportunidad a Piko, bueno… podría funcionar… Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando?_

**Una oportunidad… ¿un beso? **

Seguía con la duda y algo de preocupación en el rostro… ¿en qué me había metido? ¿Ellas me ayudarían en esto? ¿Cómo lo harían? Estaba hecha un desastre, mi mente estaba divagando en el montón de cosas que podrían suceder… Exactamente… ¿qué podría suceder? Seduciría a Piko y ¿qué? ¿Terminaría enamorándome de él? Era muy poco probable ya que… amo a Len, ¿no es así?

Sacudí la cabeza intentando dispersar todas esas dudas, de verdad que comenzó a dolerme en el momento que empecé a pensar todo aquello. Vi como las chicas dejaron de brincar, celebrar, o lo que estuvieran haciendo para acercarse a mí, les brillaban los ojos, vaya, enserio que estaban encantadas con mi decisión.

-Yo te ayudaré a ti primeramente…- Me dijo Teto mientras tomaba mis manos. Parpadeé confundida.

-¿qué? … - Dije soltándome y alejándome un poco. Chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. Volví a parpadear confundida.

-Tú sí que eres despistada ¿verdad? – Dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura, escuché cómo Neru se reía, sí, ella también me había dicho eso en algún momento. Fruncí el ceño mirando mal a Neru haciendo que se callara.

-Podrías explicarme ¿a qué te refieres? – Miré a Teto. Me devolvió la mirada seria, intimidándome.

-Te ayudaré…-Hizo una pequeña pausa- … a ser un verdadero encanto para que puedas gustarle aún más a Piko! – Sus ojos brillaron y un aura de alegría y brillo la rodeó. Las chicas gritaron de felicidad.

-Oye, oye, oye, dije que le daría una oportunidad…. No que me iba a quedar con él – me crucé de brazos y fruncí la boca. Teto nuevamente se puso seria.

-Está bien, solo será para ayudarlo a él, mejor dicho. – Le miré con duda. – Sí, ayudarlo, tú no te haces tanto de rogar y él tiene más oportunidad… ¿sí?- Parpadeé.

-Sigo sin entender.- Dije y Teto bufó.

-Ash, olvídalo, ve con él, bésalo y ya, fin –

-Oh, no parece tan… ¡¿QUÉ?! – Me exalté cuando dijo eso. ¿Cómo que un beso?... No, no podía besar a Piko… porque, simplemente, no. –No puedo-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?... ¿Cómo? – Me miró con la mirada afilada y el ceño fruncido. Desvié la mirada.

-Y-Yo… - alzó una ceja, y me puse nerviosa. Aish, un día de estos moriría por un ataque de nervios o algo así. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a Len, y seguido de él, Piko. Oh, pero que bien, mis dos "amores" juntos, tsk.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven Len? – Dijo Haku de forma suave y tranquila.

-Emm… saldré unos minutos con SeeU para recorrer el pueblo, o una parte de él y… - Ya no le escuché, seguía hablando pero no podía escuchar lo que decía… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Se iría con SeeU? ¿Eh? – ¿Entendieron?- Las chicas asintieron, y yo les miré con confusión, no supe ni lo que dijo. –Okey, bien, entonces me iré, regresó en la tarde o antes- Dijo y salió de la cocina. Volteé a ver a las chicas.

-¿Qué dijo? – Las chicas y Piko voltearon a verme con gracia. -¿Qué? – Haku y Neru soltaron unas risitas, Teto negó con la cabeza mientras se masajeaba la frente y Piko simplemente me vio con dulzura y me sonrió igual, me sonrojé.

-Nada mujer, nada, mejor sal un rato a que te dé el sol ¿sí? – Me dijo Teto acercándose y empujándome a la salida de la cocina.

-Pero, pero ¿qué dijo Len?- Le dije negándome a salir.

-Nada, nosotras lo arreglamos ¿okey? Bien. – Me empujó hasta que logró sacarme por la puerta de la cocina dejándome en la sala. Entró a la cocina dando un portazo. Miré confundida la puerta… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Minutos después salió Piko, le miré raro y él me miro tímido.

-Las chicas me dijeron que te acompañara a afuera – Se sonrojó y por alguna razón, yo también me sonrojé.

-Oh, e-está bien, vamos… - Dije mientras me volteaba en dirección a la gran puerta, seguida de Piko. Abrí la puerta haciendo que rechinará de forma grotesca y molesta, como siempre sonaba cada vez que se abría. Salí seguida de Piko.

-Bien, caminemos… ¿sí? – Le miré sonriendo nerviosa, recibiendo una sonrisa como afirmación, me sonrojé. Comenzamos a caminar por los pequeños senderos del jardín, ya habíamos hecho esto antes, pero está vez estaba completamente nerviosa, temblaba ligeramente entre cada paso, demonios, caminar se hacía cada vez más difícil.

En el camino logré ver una pequeña banca blanca, oh mi salvación, le indiqué a Piko que podríamos sentarnos un momento, él accedió con tranquilidad. Nos sentamos en la banca y solté un gran suspiro para relajarme, lo cual me ayudó. Había una gran sombra provocada por el enorme árbol que estaba al lado de la banca, era frondoso y lleno de flores rosadas, tan lindas. Tomé aire y sentí el olor de las flores, ah~ naturaleza… Pensé que esto me ayudaría a olvidar el hecho de que me encontraba sola con Piko, pero simplemente me fue inevitable no voltear a verlo, gran error. Tan hermoso, lindo, me sonrojé al pensar eso, diablos, era difícil estar a solas con él, pensando toca la cosa que me habían dicho las chicas.

Le miré fijamente, realmente lindo… Estaba mirando a lo lejos, un poco del jardín que estaba cerca, su rostro blanco, claro, brillante. Su cabello igual de brillante. Bajé la mirada llegando a sus labios, rosados, y en cierta forma, apetecibles… tragué saliva. Mierda, ahora hasta pienso así de él…. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ….argh. Me volteó a ver sonriente, volví a sonrojarme y desvié la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo? – _Quiero besarte, eso es lo que pasa. _Pensé en mis adentros mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Tenía mis manos en mi regazo y las apreté empezando a respirar jadeante, diablos. Respiré hondo un par de veces, para voltear a ver a Piko, quien me miraba preocupado.

-No… No es nada –Tartamudeé un poco sonriéndole para dejar de preocuparle. Asintió y volvió a dirigir su mirada otra vez al jardín. Miré al piso, apretando los dientes, me sentía frustrada… pero debía actuar… rápido. Respiré hondo por última vez antes de levantarme con seguridad, me giré hacia Piko, el cual me miró confuso.

-¿Miku-chan?... – Parpadeó un poco confundido, esto se hacía más difícil. Di un paso acercándome un poco más a él, haciendo que se sonrojase. _Tan lindo _pensé y sonreí antes de agacharme, tomar su rostro y plantarle un beso en los labios. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, fue… electrizante. Al principio fue como un pequeño roce, y después decidí profundizar un poco más el beso. Piko se levantó cortando un poco el beso haciendo que jadeara, me reincorporé. Me tomó de la cintura para volver a juntar nuestros labios, y yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, volviendo a profundizar el beso. Abrí un poco los labios dejando su lengua entrar. Mierda, se sentía bien… carajo.

El beso se volvió cada vez más desesperado, más intimo, esto se me salió de las manos. Me separé bruscamente, sentía mi cara arder, pero como no, con todo lo que pasó. Miré a Piko, me miraba sorprendido y con la cara de color tomate, o más, no dudaba que yo estaba igual. Sentía los labios húmedos y la garganta seca… se me hacía difícil hablar.

-Bien, creo… creo que debemos regresar ya… - Dije volteándome, no podía mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarme. Caminé rápidamente casi corriendo para entrar al castillo y correr, ahora sí, a la habitación. Me encerré, no quería hablar con nadie respecto a eso, me avergonzaba. Lo malo, sería cuando regresara Len, demonios, la cena sería completamente incómoda…

* * *

**Bien, y eso fue todo~ Se aceptan cualquier tipo de insultos ;w; y/o amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, etc. **

**Dejen sus Review's **

**Gracias por leer~ **

**Kami-chama Fuera!~ **


	16. Chapter 16 Una dulce ayuda

**Hola a todos! Bah' bueno, quizá había dicho que ya no lo continuaría; sin embargo, el ir con el psicólogo me dejó en claro que era una buena forma de distraerme y no pensar en las cosas que me ponían mal, y así. Realmente esta es mi pasión, y no lo hago solo por mi, si no por cualquiera que lo lea, y para que no haya decepciones por el hecho de ya no haberlo continuado. Reanudo el hilo de la historia. Espero les guste este Cap. bueno, basta de mi, al Fic! **

* * *

**Una 'Dulce' Ayuda**

_**(Len POV)**_

Caminaba con tranquilidad por los jardines del pequeño pueblo acompañado de SeeU, sinceramente, no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué ella había ido de "visita" pero seguramente tenía algo guardado. La miré de reojo, ella se encontraba embobada mirando con los ojos brillosos a las pequeñas flores que crecían alrededor del pequeño sendero por el que íbamos, sonreí por lo bajo; levanté la vista hacia el cielo, se encontraba despejado, ninguna nube se atrevía a posarse, lo cual hacía que se viese completamente azul celeste, bello. A mi mente llegó la imagen de Miku, su cabello de color azulado, que a veces se tornaba verdoso, sus ojos claros de aquel color del cielo, y su sonrisa, una bella sonrisa brillante, la cual no había visto hacía días; me preocupaba un poco.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí la mirada de SeeU sobre mí, volteé a verla despacio para encontrarme con su sonrisa gatuna, que no significaba nada bueno; alcé una ceja y le miré confundido.

-¿Sí? –pregunté una vez pasado un tiempo en el cual no había dicho nada y se había detenido a medio camino. Ella seguía sonriendo.

-Dime Len-kun… ¿cómo es tu relación con Miku-chan? –Me sonrojé, ¿a qué venía eso?

-¿Por-porqué preguntas? –Dije desconcertado, eso me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Solo quiero saber… -hizo un pequeña pausa para mirar las flores, y regresó su vista hacía mi –Se ven algo… unidos. –Volví a sentir mi cara arder.

-Ah… eh… en… ¿enserio? –Vacilé un poco, intenté no hacerlo, pero no pude controlar el nerviosismo. La miré y ella asintió despacio aún sonriendo.

-Claro que sí, es más… se ven tan lindos juntos –Sonrió un poco y después su rostro se ensombreció; volví a alzar una ceja, desconcertado. –Pero, creo que debes tener cuidado –Me dijo con la mirada gacha. Parpadeé.

-¿Qué? – ¿cómo que tener cuidado? ¿Qué era eso? Levantó la mirada, estaba seria.

-Por algo vine… -le miré expectante. –Vengo de ayuda, Utatane… no es de fiar –Solo con escuchar su nombre sentí la sangre calentarse, fruncí el entrecejo. "No es de fiar" vamos, ¿si eso no lo sé? ¡Por favor! Apreté los puños y desvié la mirada hacia el jardín.

-Eso lo sé, no tienes porqué decírmelo –Escuché que soltaba una risita. Le miré y ella me sonrió. – Pero… -dije comenzando a formular la pregunta. – ¿Qué tiene que ver Utatane con que me vas a ayudar? –su sonrisa se volvió algo oscura y maquiavélica, lo que provocó que sintiese un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

-Es por eso niño tonto –fruncí el ceño. Sonrió con alegría. –Vengo para que Utatane no haga sus movimientos, y así… Miku-chan siga contigo –Parpadeé, ahora tenía un poco de sentido, pero…

-Pero cuando llegaste, lo que provocaste fue que se alejara de mi… -Dije recordando que cuando llegó.

**[FlashBack] **

_La vi entrar por la puerta y me quedé sorprendido, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Por qué vino? Se acercó con tranquilidad y se posó a mi lado sonriendo de forma gatuna, Dios, no había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Susurré despacio aun sin salir de la sorpresa. _

_-¿Eh? Len-kun… ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitarte? – Le miré extrañado. _

_-No, si no avisas… esto es demasiado… ah… -suspiré mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. –Inesperado… además, Rin está aquí –Le dije volteándola a ver. Me siguió sonriendo. _

_-¿Y eso qué? No es como si no tuvieses donde dejarme, hay suficientes habitaciones aquí ¿o no? –Su sonrisa de alguna forma me alteraba. Que llegara así como si nada no traía nada bueno. _

_-Cierto… pero aún así es extraño que vengas sin avisar –volví a suspirar –Bueno, creo que debo presentarte a las chicas –Le dije caminando hacia la cocina. Ella me siguió. Al abrir la puerta solo me encontré con una incómoda situación, gruñí por lo bajo y fruncí levemente el entrecejo. _

_-Te quedarás conmigo el tiempo que esté aquí –me susurró junto al oído haciendo que me sobresaltará un poco. Si me quedaba con ella causaría problemas, pero si no me quedaba… de todas formas, ella se las arreglaría para causar problemas. Suspiré por tercera vez y asentí, solo musité un simple "Está bien" y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. _

**[Fin del FlashBack] **

Soltó una carcajada y volvió sonreírme, esa sonrisa comenzaba a irritarme.

-Por favor, ¿crees que son tonta o estoy sorda? –Le miré confundido, ella rodó los ojos. –Los escuché… –seguía sin entender. Bufó. –Los escuché cuando estaban haciendo sus "cosas" –me sonrojé fuertemente y sentí que mi cabeza estallaría. Se volvió a carcajear.

-Ca-Cállate… -Dije avergonzado.

-Oi, eres tan lindo… -sonrió y me tomó de las mejillas. Me quejé pero ella siguió tomándome de la cara. –Haré, que estén aún más juntos… -sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. –Un poco de celos no le viene mal a nadie… a menos a que se llame Kagamine Len-Kun –Fruncí el entrecejo y me quité sus manos de mi cara. Soltó una risa burlesca.

-Yo no soy celoso –fingí indignación, me crucé de brazos y volteé la cara.

-Sí, claro… te voy a creer tanto –dijo con su tono de burla que no me agrada para nada.

-Además… ¿qué tienen que ver los celos con todo esto? –le miré enojado e irritado.

-Ash, haces muchas preguntas mi príncipe… -se acercó y me abrazó. –Todo es tan simple… los celos unen a la gente –me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba fuerte, no correspondí.

-Sí, lo que tu digas… -Dije mientras intentaba separarme, pero me estrechaba más hacia sí. –Oye, se está haciendo tarde, y el camino al castillo es algo largo, tardaremos en llegar y se hará más tarde. –una vez que dije esto ella me soltó haciendo un puchero. La miré –Vamos… debemos ir a cenar.

Caminamos de regreso al carruaje que nos había llevado a los jardines del pueblo, pasamos por el mismo pequeño sendero que separaba un pequeño bosque del pueblo. Ya dentro del carruaje este comenzó a moverse llevándonos de regreso al castillo. En el camino SeeU se había encontrado en total silencio, solo miraba el paisaje por una de las ventanillas, estaba seria, lo cual me parecía raro. Suspiré un poco y me puse a pensar sobre lo que había dicho… sí ella estaba aquí para ayudar, se supone que alejaría a ese Utatane de Miku. Sonreí, quizá los celos eran una buena idea…

* * *

**Dios, se reveló el hecho del porqué SeeU había llegado :o Bueno, esto es tan inesperado para mi, como supongo lo será para ustedes (?). No prometo subir uno diario, pero trataré de subir el siguiente lo más pronto posible. **

**Bueno, me retiro. Dejen sus Reviews. **

**Realmente se siente lindo volver a esto c: **

**Kami-chama Fuera~! **


End file.
